The Queen of tennis
by Uyulala
Summary: Makoto es un prodigio del tennis proveniente de Italia. Ahora que se ha unido al Seigaku, los chicos descubrirán el gran secreto que oculta, ¿lo apoyarán o le darán la espalda? RyoSaku ROMANCE
1. Llega Makoto Masayoshi

El sol resplandecía, augurando un hermoso día, el reloj marcaba las doce del día. Apartó la mirada de la revista que tenía enfrente de sí, dirigiéndola ahora a su izquierda, desde donde miró por la ventana el paisaje que se le ofrecía. Las nubes pasaron lentamente frente a sus ojos de un color jade. Suspiró al ver que el avión comenzaba a descender, pronto llegaría a su destino. Se colocó su gorra favorita sobre su cabello negro con reflejos azules.

Apenas los pasajeros comenzaron a descender, los imitó, tomando la revista "Pro tennis" que instantes atrás leyera. Se colocó los audífonos para escuchar un poco de música mientras se dirigía a recoger su equipaje. Al llegar al aeropuerto ya le esperaba su familia.

Distinguió la silueta de su abuelo y su madre. Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, aparentaba ser más joven de lo que en verdad era, su cabello era largo, también de color negro con reflejos azulados. Llevaba un vestido debajo de las rodillas, liso, sin mangas y de color amarillo claro con zapatos blancos de poco tacón. Su abuelo llevaba un kimono tradicional de color negro, calzaba sandalias; tenía una barba blanca, todo en él inspiraba confianza.

De pronto, su madre le distinguió entre la multitud y empezó a saludarle con la mano desde lejos tratando de llamar su atención, ocasionando que se sonrojara.

-¡¡¡Makoto!!! ¡¡¡Por aquí!!!

-Hija, no deberías de ser tan ruidosa, vas a abochornarle.

-Tonterías, papá; soy su madre y tenía muchas ganas de verle.

-Lo bueno fue que dejaste esa tonta bandera en el auto, no entiendo en qué pensabas al traerla aquí.

-Pues agitarla para que nos distinguiera pronto, además, me había quedado muy bonita. Me pasé toda la noche haciéndola y hasta le bordé su nombre. ¡¡¡MAKOTO!!!

Pronto, a su lado se encontraba una silueta de aproximadamente doce años. Llevaba tenis blancos, un pantalón azul marino, una chaqueta azul marina con unas franjas blancas que combinaba con su atuendo y una gorra negra sobre su cabeza. Su cabello con reflejos azul marino resaltaba en comparación con sus ojos verdes. Llevaba una gran mochila al hombro.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte, Makoto! ¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó su madre.

-Tranquilo –dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre, vayamos a casa, tu madre preparó una deliciosa comida para festejar tu regreso. Yo me haré cargo del resto de tu equipaje.

Así, instantes después los tres viajaban en un auto azul deportivo con rumbo a su casa. Makoto miraba por la ventana, tratando de memorizar el paisaje. Pronto llegaron a su destino, en donde ya los esperaban. El resto de la tarde fue de fiesta, pues hacía mucho tiempo en que la familia no se reunía. Makoto había crecido en Italia, con su padre, mientras que su madre permanecía en Japón. Aunque no era un matrimonio divorciado ni separado, el trabajo de él le impedía pasar el tiempo con ella.

Después de festejar, Sora Masayoshi, la madre de Makoto, se dirigió a su padre.

-Papá, ¿crees que hayamos hecho bien?

-Por supuesto, Seigaku es una fantástica escuela. Además, la institución ha destacado en el tennis, justamente el deporte que practica Makoto, así que no veo ningún inconveniente en que asista allí.

-Acaba de llegar, yo pienso que debería descansar por lo menos un par de días.

-De ninguna manera, mañana mismo iniciará clases en el Seigaku, entre más pronto mejor. Además, ya le inscribí.

De nada sirvieron los peros que Sora puso, sabía que cuando su padre se proponía algo, nada ni nadie lo hacía cambiar de idea. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de Makoto, quien se encontraba en el suelo, mirando por la ventana la luz de la luna que en ese momento brillaba alta en el cielo.

-No hace falta que digas nada, madre. Aunque mi abuelo me hubiese permitido descansar, yo iría mañana mismo al Seigaku, he tenido la oportunidad de leer folletos sobre él y sé que es de las mejores escuelas de todo Japón –lo anterior lo había dicho sin mirarla, contemplando todavía el cielo.

-Pues sí, pero pensaba permanecer más tiempo contigo, el viaje fue muy largo y pensé que te gustaría descansar.

-Descansaré el fin de semana. Si me disculpas, ya quiero dormir, mañana será un día largo y pienso llegar temprano a la escuela –mencionó mientras se paraba del piso.

-De acuerdo.

Su madre se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del cuarto, aún se detuvo en la puerta y dijo antes de salir:

-Eres igual a tu abuelo.

A la mañana siguiente, Makoto se levantó temprano, se bañó y, como aún no tenía el uniforme del Seigaku, se vistió con un pantalón blanco con una franja azul cielo en los costados, chaqueta blanca con una franja azul cielo y una gorra blanca también, con una estrella azul cielo bordada al frente. Tomó su mochila y bajó a la cocina, en donde ya le esperaba su madre con el desayuno.

Después de sólo tomar un vaso de jugo de naranja (aunque su madre le pedía comiera algo más), se despidió de su familia y salió en dirección a Seigaku. Caminó por una calle poco transitada y pronto distinguió que adelante iba un muchacho con el mismo rumbo.

-Disculpa, ¿a qué escuela asistes? –mencionó Makoto apenas alcanzó al desconocido.

-Al Seigaku –mencionó el muchacho.

Makoto notó que tenía el cabello de un color rojizo, una bandita en la mejilla derecha y rasgos gatunos. El desconocido le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hoy inicio clases allí.

-¿Ah? ¿Y piensas ir vestido así?

-Aún no tengo el uniforme, así que no me queda otro remedio. Y dime, ¿en serio el club de tennis es tan bueno?

-Ya veo, quieres entrar en el equipo, ¿cierto?

-Así es…

-Hoy podrás comprobarlo, el día de hoy se eligen a los titulares. ¿A qué año entras?

-A primero.

-Lástima, los novatos aún no pueden jugar; pero espero disfrutes de los encuentros.

Makoto agachó la mirada y, sin que el muchacho lo notara, sonrió. Pronto llegaron hasta la entrada del edificio. El chico se volteó para enseñarle a Makoto la institución pero ya no había nadie con él, algo fastidiado cruzó los brazos por detrás de la nuca y, haciendo puchero, dijo:

-Ahhh… ¿dónde se habrá metido?

-¡Kikumaru!

Eiji volteó para distinguir quién lo había llamado, topándose con el resto de los titulares. Estos se acercaron a él, rodeándole.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La entrenadora quiere que nos reunamos, perderemos las clases para comenzar a practicar -comentó Oishi.

-¿Ahh? ¿Tan temprano? –se quejó.

-¿Algún problema con ello? –interrogó Inui.

-No, no, ninguno, ¿verdad "cachorro"? –sonrió Eiji.

-A mi me da igual… -dijo Echizen.

La práctica comenzó con 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, lo que fatigó a los titulares. Luego se enfrentaron entre sí para probar sus habilidades. Finalmente salieron el resto de los juniors y seniors para competir entre sí. Como antes, se dividieron en Bloque A, B, C y D. Cuando hicieron los equipos, se dieron cuenta que en el Bloque A faltaba un integrante para poder competir.

-Entrenadora, falta un chico.

-Ya me di cuenta, Inui. Es un alumno nuevo, por lo tanto todavía estaba en la dirección alistando trámites. No debe tardar en llegar.

-Mmm… Masayoshi Makoto –inquirió el de lentes, leyendo la hoja de registro.


	2. Se eligen a los Titulares

Agradezco profundamente a los cinco lectores que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en este fanfic. En cuanto a la duda de si Makoto es chico o chica, podrán descubrirlo en este capítulo.

Espero sigan comentando, ya que hacen a esta autora MUY feliz.

-Mmm… Masayoshi Makoto –inquirió el de lentes, leyendo la hoja de registro.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes… -mencionó una voz a las espaldas del titular del Seigaku.

Inui se volteó, para toparse con Makoto, quien le miraba algo desafiante; aunque notó su chaqueta, el mismo no le prestó atención y se dirigió a la entrenadora, quien se encontraba mirando un torneo del Bloque B.

-Ryuzaki-sensei, aquí tiene mi hoja de registro –dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja.

-De acuerdo, parece que todo está en orden –inquirió mientras revisaba el escrito-. Estás dentro del Bloque A, así que te pido te alistes para el partido.

-De acuerdo.

Makoto sacó una raqueta de color azul cielo de la mochila negra que cargaba en ese momento, la misma tenía una estrella blanca en la parte delantera. La raqueta también poseía este símbolo en el mango. Inui le observó atentamente, en ese momento aparecieron Kikumaru y Fuji, quienes fueron a observar el partido.

-¿¿¿Eh??? Ese es el mismo chico que me topé antes de venir a la escuela. Vaya, vaya, tal parece que es lo suficientemente bueno para jugar –dijo sonriente Eiji mientras le veía calentar antes del juego.

-Muy bueno –recalcó Fuji.

Pronto, los tres titulares se sorprendieron del resultado del juego. Makoto había competido contra un senior, uno muy prometedor, pero eso no modificó su desempeño.

-6 a 0 –mencionó Inui.

-¡Cielos, el novato es bueno! –festejó Kikumaru.

-Lo suficiente para ser "Titular" –dijo Fuji mientras le observaba.

-Ahhhh… creí que por ser del Seigaku este partido sería más emocionante, me han decepcionado –se quejó Makoto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La entrenadora le miró y luego a los Titulares, quienes miraban curiosos al ganador del partido. En ese instante llegaron los novatos, mas se desilusionaron al ver que el torneo ya había acabado.

-E…Es verdad… ¡está participando un novato! –comentó Hachiro.

-Creí que sólo Ryoma-kun era lo suficientemente bueno para jugar –dijo Katsuo.

-Es obvio que el Seigaku es una de las mejores escuelas de Japón, por lo que sólo puede tener a los mejores y este chico ¡es excelente!, no hay duda de que por eso Ryuzaki-sensei le permite jugar –comentó felizmente Horio.

Así, pronto transcurrieron el resto de los partidos, quedando Makoto y los Titulares como los únicos invictos. Ryuzaki-sensei le contempló un largo rato, pareciera que su cara se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba de dónde. Finalmente se decidió que Makoto se enfrentaría a Inui y, si lograba ganarle, podría competir contra Oishi.

-Vaya, vaya, Inui, tal parece que tendrás que jugar contra el novatito, ¿eh? –se burló Kikumaru.

-Eso no importa, ya le he visto jugar y he reunido datos interesantes –comentó el de lentes mientras terminaba de anotar en su libreta.

-Ahhh, eso le quitará algo de emoción –se quejó Eiji.

-Aunque pasa el tiempo, no deja de asustarme esa libreta –comentó Fuji.

-Vamos, "prodigio" –dijo Kikumaru mientras le abrazaba-, ¿no me digas que le temes a los datos de Inui?

En ese momento notó que Echizen miraba a Makoto, quien tomaba agua en ese momento. Kikumaru se dirigió junto a Ryoma y le abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía:

-¡"Cachorro"!, ¡ya me extrañaba que no miraras el partido!

-Suél… tame…

Ante la súplica, Eiji correspondió abrazándole más fuerte, ocasionando que el chico casi perdiera el aliento, mientras que el acróbata sólo repetía: "¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero…!". Momoshiro llegó en ese momento y en breves palabras los chicos le explicaron que Makoto se enfrentaría a Inui; en instantes, la pista estaba llena de curiosos, quienes admiraban que un novato compitiera. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta que Inui estaba en problemas, pues pareciera ser que su adversario no cumplía sus estadísticas y sí sabía los movimientos del de lentes. La voz del árbitro se escuchó.

-6 a 1, juego y partido para Masayoshi.

El asombro fue general, las chicas fueron las más emocionadas con los resultados, pero ellas se concentraban más en la apariencia de Makoto que en sus habilidades en el tennis. Inui parecía sorprendido y agitado por el juego, pronto hubo de dejar la cancha y en su lugar llegó Oishi. Los seniors comentaban que el mismo no podría perder contra un novato. Mas luego se dieron cuenta que se habían equivocado, pues Makoto jugaba a la altura de su contrincante y hasta le rebasó. La voz del árbitro se volvió a escuchar:

-6 a 2, juego y partido para Masayoshi.

-Ese novato es muy bueno -comentó Momoshiro.

-Fuji, parece ser que tenías razón –dijo Kikumaru-, ese chico es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser Titular.

Fuji asintió en silencio, sin despegar su vista del novato, quien se encontraba jugando con su raqueta. El siguiente partido fue de Inui contra Oishi y, tal como se esperaba, ganó este último. Sin embargo, el verdadero centro de atención seguía siendo Makoto, quien parecía ser asediado por los novatos y, sobretodo, por las chicas. Finalmente, la entrenadora reunió a todos los alumnos, ya fueran o no jugadores, para informar sobre los nuevos Titulares.

-Alumnos, como ya saben, hemos decidido cambiar de Titulares para la próxima competencia Internacional que nos espera. Dicha competencia sólo ocurre cada cinco años y en esta ocasión el Seigaku piensa regresar con el trofeo.

Los novatos interrumpieron el discurso gritando el nombre de su escuela, mientras apoyaban a los representantes, aunque la verdad era que tenían curiosidad por saber si Makoto entraría al equipo, que era lo más probable. Hubo un silencio, después del cual Ryuzaki-sensei continuó:

-Como les decía, en esta ocasión los Titulares seleccionados serán: Echizen, Ryoma; Fuji, Syusuke; Oishi, Shuichiro; Kikumaru, Eiji; Momoshiro, Takeshi; Kaidoh, Kaoru; Kawamura, Takashi y…

La expectación creció; mientras se leía la hoja con los nombres de los Titulares, los mismos se habían ido parando uno por uno hasta situarse junto a la entrenadora. Finalmente, a solo un nombre, ya todos comentaban que sería el novato quien ingresara al equipo.

-… Masayoshi, Makoto.

El grito de júbilo fue general, sobretodo por parte del equipo de tennis femenil, Makoto se acercó a los Titulares y se colocó a su lado, los mismos no disimularon su curiosidad y le miraron detenidamente. Finalmente, la entrenadora continuó:

-Este año, Sadaharu Inui será el manager, por lo que le pido pase al frente –Inui le obedeció y una vez hecho lo anterior, continuó-. Además, después de llegar a la Nacional, los tres mejores equipos de Japón participarán en el Torneo final, que se realizará en Italia.

Ante esto, la emoción creció y todos los chicos estallaron en gritos de júbilo, mientras algunos envidiaban a los Titulares, sin embargo, Makoto permanecía algo distante, y, al ver que no le oían, casi gritó:

-Lo siento, pero no formaré parte de los Titulares.

De pronto, se hizo un silencio enorme, todos le miraron sin comprender porqué decía eso, la entrenadora se acercó a su equipo, quienes también le miraban impactados.

-Masayoshi, ¿por qué no piensas participar con nosotros?

-Ryusaki-sensei, lo lamento mucho, pero yo provengo de Italia y no jugaré contra mi propio país. No seré parte de este equipo de tennis –sentenció mientras se alejaba de allí.

-¡Espera! –le gritó Kikumaru.

El chico corrió a alcanzarle y finalmente le sostuvo de la muñeca izquierda, Makoto se paró. El resto de los Titulares se acercaron.

-Masayoshi-kun, ¿no quieres pensarlo? –preguntó inocentemente Eiji.

-No tengo nada qué pensar –comentó sin mirarlo.

-¿No será que el Seigaku es demasiado para ti? –preguntó desafiante Ryoma.

Makoto le miró con ira. Echizen cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca, al tiempo que miraba para otro lado.

-La verdad es que… no eres capaz de soportar esta presión… lástima, eres bueno en el tennis, pero no indispensable.

-Sí, es una lástima –mencionó irónicamente Makoto.

-Masayoshi, te recomiendo que lo pienses detenidamente –sugirió Inui-. El equipo del Seigaku es reconocido internacionalmente…

-Lo sé –le cortó Makoto-. He leído la revista "Pro tennis", tanto en japonés como su traducción al italiano.

En ese momento, el novato notó que Eiji le seguía sosteniendo de la muñeca, por lo que se soltó con un movimiento rápido y, sin poderlo evitar, se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada para tratar de ocultarlo, mas ya todos lo habían notado, excepto Kikumaru.

-Lo… lo siento, no formaré parte de este equipo –comentó.

-¡¡¡Claro que lo harás!!! –mencionó una voz a sus espaldas.


	3. L'italiano di trasformazione

Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, espero este fic les siga gustando durante el transcurso del mismo. El RyoSaku saldrá un poco más adelante, ya que no quiero perder la esencia de Ryoma en un fic, pues sería muy irreal si él besara a Sakuno y le dijera "Te amo", ¿o no lo creen?

En fin… espero sigan comentando, para saber qué opinan y lamento mucho una parte de esta capítulo, ya que casi no me gusta. En fin, dentro de dos capítulos habrá un gran problema y en el próximo, veremos a los Titulares seguir a Makoto para saber qué hace.

* * *

-¡¡¡Claro que lo harás!!! –mencionó una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y descubrieron a un hombre de edad avanzada. El mismo caminó lentamente hasta ellos y, dirigiéndose a Makoto, le dijo:

-No te inscribí en esta escuela para que salgas con tus desplantes. Podrás haber crecido en Italia, pero por tus venas corre sangre japonesa. Masayoshi, ¡tú jugarás!, ¿me entendiste?

-Si… abuelo –respondió el mismo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, no discutamos –dijo Oishi tratando de calmar la situación, pues notó que la tensión crecía.

-Claro, ahora eres parte del Seigaku –mencionó Momoshiro-, las prácticas son algo duras, pero estoy seguro te acostumbrarás.

-También deberás darnos tu talla para poder pedir tu chaqueta, ya que se les bordan los nombres –finalizó Fuji.

Así, los Titulares lograron relajar un poco el ambiente, sobre todo por el enfrentamiento entre Makoto y su abuelo, además de que se notaba Ryoma no estaba contento con la nueva incorporación al equipo de tennis. Los chicos fueron a festejar al restaurante de Kawamura, menos Masayoshi, quien se marchó con su abuelo y, ante el carácter estricto del segundo, no se opusieron.

A la mañana siguiente, los Titulares comenzaron un entrenamiento especial que Inui había diseñado. Los chicos se colocaron en parejas para jugar dobles; los equipos quedaron así: Ryoma y Momoshiro, Fuji y Oishi, Kikumaru y Kaidoh, y Masayoshi con Kawamura.

-¿Ahhh? ¿De nuevo no podré jugar con Oishi? –se quejó Eiji.

-Te compadezco, Kikumaru, deberás de jugar con la "Víbora" –le hizo burla Takeshi.

-¡Cállate "Capullo"! –respondió el mismo.

-¡Cállame si puedes!

-¡Tal vez lo haga!

Las chispas comenzaron a saltar en el campo, por lo que Inui los castigó dándoles a tomar su zumo especial; pronto los dos estaban fuera de combate. Debido a esto, ambos permanecieron en la banca mientras se recuperaban del sabor y sus compañeros hubieron de quedar juntos, así que Echizen quedó en el mismo equipo que Eiji, quienes se enfrentarían a Kawamura y Makoto en el primer encuentro.

-Hagámoslo interesante –sugirió Ryoma.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Kawamura.

-El que pierda deberá beber el zumo de Inui-senpai –contestó Echizen.

-Y lo mejor es que esta mañana he creado uno nuevo –mencionó Inui mientras mostraba un vaso con agua amarillenta-, yo lo llamo: Inui Thunder Power.

-¡"Cachorro", mas te vale que no perdamos! –le advirtió espantado Eiji.

-Sólo quiero probar habilidades de Masayoshi-san, tengo curiosidad por verlo en la cancha –le susurró Echizen.

-¡Ohhh!... pero si perdemos deberás tomarte la mitad de mi ración –contestó en un puchero el acróbata.

El partido comenzó, con la pareja Kikumaru-Echizen al servicio. Ryoma hizo rebotar la pelota tres veces, después de lo cual la lanzó al aire y golpeó para hacer un Twist Service. La bola pasó por encima de la red y se notó que Kawamura no la alcanzaría, parecía ser un punto muy fácil, pero en instantes fue devuelta por Makoto, quien había corrido más de la mitad de la cancha para alcanzarla. Como todo había ocurrido en fracciones de segundos, los chicos estaban algo asombrados, además de que el golpe que dio Msayoshi con la raqueta, hizo que la pelota girara por encima de las cabezas del equipo contrario, para presentar otra curva antes de golpear finalmente la pista.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso? –preguntó Oishi.

-La pelota dio varias vueltas… -comentó sorprendido Momoshiro, aún en la banca con Kidoh.

-Mis ojos… -dijo Kikumaru, mientras se los tallaba.

-Nunca había visto ese movimiento –sentenció Inui, sin dejar de escribir en su libreta-, esto hará las cosas interesantes.

-¿Sorprendidos? Este es mi propio movimiento, me costó tiempo perfeccionarlo, yo lo llamo: L'italiano di trasformazione.

-In… ¡Increíble! –festejó Oishi.

- 15-0 –mencionó por fin el árbitro.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos o harán otro punto –pensó Ryoma.

A pesar de que Ryoma y Kikumaru estaban coordinados, pareciera ser que Kawamura había hecho una muy buena pareja con Masayoshi, pues ambos no cedían ni un milímetro ante su rival. Eiji andaba por toda la cancha con sus acrobacias, lo que les permitía cubrir terreno, sin embargo, el chico se empezó a cansar debido a lo activo del partido. En esta ocasión le tocaba sacar a Makoto, quien hizo rebotar la bola una sola vez y, antes de que volviera a tocar el suelo, le dio con fuerza ocupando ambos brazos. La pelota giró sobre sí misma, aún en la raqueta y pasó al otro lado de la red, con una curva inclinada que parecía tener un gran alcance, por lo que ambos rivales retrocedieron para alcanzarla, mas antes de que eso pasara, la dirección de la misma cambió, para dar otro giro que la clavó en el piso a escasos centímetros de pasar la red.

- 4-0 –se escuchó decir al árbitro.

-E…Eso no fue un movimiento sencillo –mencionó Kaidoh, ahora atento al partido.

-Makoto imprime velocidad a la pelota antes de que toque el suelo y la misma inclinación le permite mantener ese giro aún después de haber pasado la red –mencionó Inui mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Eso no es todo, aprovecha la tensión de la raqueta para confundir el giro, velocidad y dirección –concluyó Fuji.

-¿Cómo le llamas a ese movimiento? –preguntó Kikumaru.

-Pues… debo decir que es la primera vez que lo veo… -confesó Masayoshi con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Quieres decir que fue sólo suerte? –preguntó decepcionado Kaidoh.

-Sí, pero creo que lo llamaré: Il vortice blu.

-Dime… ¿acaso estás jugando?, este no es todo tu potencial, puedo sentirlo –dijo molesto Ryoma.

-Aaaahhhh, ¿de manera que puedes saber el potencial de tu rival? –preguntó sonriendo Masayoshi.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero potencial? –se exasperó Echizen.

-SE-CRE-TO –concluyó Makoto.

El juego continuó, quedando 6-1, a favor de Kawamura y Masayoshi. Echizen y Kikumaru se acercaron a Inui para tomar el nuevo zumo que había preparado, el cual tenía un sabor terrible, lo que los sacó del partido. Pareciera ser que el partido entre la pareja Fuji-Oishi y Kawamura-Masayoshi sería muy emocionante, cuando la lluvia interrumpió el mismo, por lo que hubieron de ingresar a la escuela y como todos tenían permiso para jugar, mas su entrenamiento había sido interrumpido, hubieron de regresar a clases.

Los Titulares caminaban por los pasillos, luego de informarles Inui que debían ingresar a su grupo. Los compañeros de salón platicaban entre sí acerca de la tarea y las materias, mas pareció que Makoto recordó algo, pues se paró a la mitad del pasillo y pareció buscar algo en su mochila.

-Esperen chicos –comentó buscando en los bolsillos de la mochila.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Momoshiro.

-Mi madre… quería darles… un regalo –comentó aún ocupado-, debe estar por aquí… ¡ah!… esto –mencionó sacando unas pequeñas cajitas de colores y extendiéndolas a los Titulares.

-¡WOW! ¡Qué lindas! –sonrió Kikumaru.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Echizen.

-¡Á-bre-la! –festejó Eiji.

Masayoshi le dio a cada chico una cajita de colores brillantes con un moñito en ella, ninguna tenía los mismos colores que otra. Kikumaru era el más emocionado. Oishi y Fuji agradecieron tranquilamente el obsequio, mientras que Momoshiro parecía querer abrirlo ya, sólo se contenía porque nadie lo había hecho. Echizen miró el regalo sin saber qué hacer con él y Kaidoh se sonrojó ante el presente. Los chicos, al abrirlas, descubrieron que cada una contenía un animalito de chocolate.

-¿Qué animal te tocó, Momo-senpai? –preguntó Echizen mirando el tigre que estaba dentro de su presente.

-Veamos… -dijo mientras abría la cajita- ¿¡eh!? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Una víbora???!!!

-¿A ti qué te salió, Kaidoh? –preguntó curioso Eiji.

-Un… perrito –lo mostró mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Ah! ¿Y a ti, Oishi?

-Un gato, Kikumaru.

-¡Un gato, Nya!

-Sí, pero creo que tú lo quieres más que yo, ¿los cambiamos?

Eiji asintió, cambiando el conejito que le había salido con el gatito de Oishi, ocasionando que se sonriera ampliamente. Fuji miraba feliz el osito que le había tocado, mientras que Inui estaba intrigado ante el mono que había salido de su regalo. Kawamura sonrió al descubrir que su animal era un pez, recordándole su restaurante.

-¡Makoto-kun! –gritó Kikumaru mientras le abrazaba- ¡Thank youuuu! ¡Mi-ra! Oishi me dio su gatito, Nya.

-Agradezcan a mi madre, ella se tomó la molestia de darles forma a sus chocolates –contestó serio.

-¿Ah? ¿Tu madre hace estos chocolates? –preguntó mientras miraba el gatito que tenía en la mano.

-Sí, aunque a veces la ayudo.

-¿Y cuál es el más difícil de elaborar? –preguntó Inui tomando notas en su libreta.

-Bueno… existen muchos moldes de oso, pero pocos de mono y serpientes, sin embargo, tarda más tiempo en formarse el mono por la cola que debe quedar firme y… -se calló al mirarlo- Inui-senpai, ¿estás tomando nota?

-Claro, no tenía muchos datos sobre el chocolate. Dime ¿cuál es más moldeable: el blanco o el negro?

-Inui, siempre con tus datos –sonrió Fuji.

-Será mejor que nos los comamos antes de entrar a clases –comentó Momoshiro, aún molesto por su animal.

-¿Aaahhh? ¿Tendré que comerme al gatito, Nya?

-Kikumaru, si quieres, puedes conservarlo –le sonrió Oishi.

-¿En serio, Oishi?

-Claro.

Los chicos comenzaron a dispersarse, para cada uno entrar en su salón de clases, los últimos en hacerlo fueron Echizen y Masayoshi, quienes entraron en el mismo justo antes de que terminase la clase, por lo que pasaron poco tiempo en el aula. Como ya era hora del almuerzo, los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Makoto permanecía en su asiento cuando lo rodearon un grupo de chicas que comenzó a hacerle preguntas personales y algunas hasta le pedía un autógrafo por ser un Titular.

Finalmente, en un descuido, Masayoshi puedo salir de allí y como la lluvia estaba cesando, salió al patio, en donde se sentó bajo un árbol, resguardándose del agua. Sacó de su uniforme una manzana que comenzó a morder, cuando un ruido le distrajo; pareciera ser el piar de un pájaro. Miró a su alrededor, para toparse con un polluelo que se quejaba por la lluvia y el frío que hacía. Makoto lo tomó y trató de calentarlo metiéndolo bajo su chaqueta, miró hacia arriba, en donde halló un nido, de donde seguro se había caído.

-Tranquilo, en un instante estarás en tu casa.

-Pío, pío, pío…

El chico, aún con el ave dentro de su ropa, comenzó a trepar el árbol; la tarea no era sencilla, pues estaba resbaloso por la lluvia, además de que tenía que cuidar de no aplastar al animal. Instantes después, algunos curiosos le miraban extrañados, ya sea desde la base del árbol o una ventana cercana. Finalmente, Makoto logró llegar a la rama en donde se localizaba el nido.

Se sonrió al descubrir que eran dos polluelos los que se encontraban allí, así que sumaban tres en total y depositó el que llevaba, dejándoles un pedazo de su fruta por si su madre tardase en volver, pues sabía que ella los alimentaría, ya que aún no podían masticar alimentos sólidos.

Curioso, subió otras dos ramas, en donde se sentó para admirar el paisaje y terminar su comida, justo en ese momento, la rama bajo él comenzó a crujir…

* * *

**Diccionario español-italiano:**

L'italiano di trasformazione: La curva italiana

Il vortice blu: El torbellino azul


	4. Siguiendo a Makoto

Konnichiwa!!!

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado su querido comentario. Paso a dejarles la continuación de la historia, espero sea de su agrado. En cuanto a las frases italianas, no soy italiana, mis padres tampoco, pero una amiga me hizo el favor de traducirlas…

También, en cuanto al sexo de Makoto, tal vez causa confusión por el Título del fic, que es _"The Queen of tennis"_, próximamente podrán descubrir un poco más de la historia de Masayoshi y también… ¡se llevarán una sorpresa!

Espero dejen sus comentarios y les agrade la conti, por favor ¡COMENTEN! Ya que así puedo saber si este fic tiene una buena o mala acogida.

* * *

Curioso, subió otras dos ramas, en donde se sentó para admirar el paisaje y terminar su comida, justo en ese momento, la rama bajo él comenzó a crujir…

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría cerró los ojos para no ver el fatal desenlace. Instantes después, la rama caía a la tierra, produciendo un fuerte ruido.

-Estuvo cerca… -la mirada de Makoto se dirigió al suelo, mientras se hallaba encuclillado una rama más arriba- Si no salto a tiempo…

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! ¡¡¡Masayoshi-kun es increíble!!!

El chico fijó su atención en el equipo de tennis femenil, que en ese momento se encontraba "admirándole" desde abajo. La mayoría le miraban de manera soñadora y, hasta cierto punto, eso le dio miedo.

-¡Con la lluvia resbalando sobre su rostro se ve tan COOL!

-¡Y en esa posición parece un gato trepado en el árbol!

-¡El ambiente lo hace ver como un chico rebelde!

Definitivamente, el Seigaku sólo le estaba causando problemas, encima de posiblemente tener que enfrentarse contra Italia, oyó a esas chicas comentar el hecho de "fundar un Club de Admiradoras de Makoto-kun".

-¿¿¿Ehhh??? ¡¿Toda la tarde?! –preguntó Eiji.

-Así es… Masayoshi ha pedido toda la tarde libre. Ya tiene la aprobación de Ryusaki-sensei, así que no hay problema –contestó Fuji.

-¿Por qué él sí puede faltar? –se quejó infantilmente Kikumaru.

-Porque tiene cita con el dentista… -aclaró Oishi.

-¡Es la peor excusa que he escuchado! ¡O-I-S-H-I! ¡No es justo!

-¿Seguro que iría al dentista? –preguntó desconfiadamente Ryoma, quien no había hablado durante la reunión, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué la duda? –preguntó bruscamente Momoshiro.

-Es sólo que… -finguió desinterés, desviando la mirada- Sus dientes están perfectos y, le oí decir que hoy visitaría a una chica. Dudo mucho que ella también vaya al dentista.

Los Titulares se miraron desconfiados, Inui miró las notas de su libreta y no pudo notar ciertas inconsistencias en el comportamiento de Makoto. Hojeó el expediente que tenía sobre el escritorio, en donde Ryuzaki-sensei dejaba instrucciones de continuar entrenando sin Masayoshi. El chico de lentes consultó la hora en su celular y, parándose de su asiento, se dirigió al resto:

-Queda establecido, seguiremos a Makoto.

-Bien pensado, Inui, así comprobaremos si es cierto lo del "dentista" –le apoyó Kikumaru.

-¡Hey! No creo que sea correcto, después de todo, está mal que sigamos al más joven de los Titulares, además, ¡apenas le conocemos! –excusó Oishi de manera maternal-. Aunque él tuviese una cita…

-¡¡¡UNA CITA!!! –exclamó el resto al unísono, ya que no habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

Instantes después, todos se hallaban escondidos detrás de un auto negro frente a la escuela. Aun permanecían con el uniforme del Seigaku, dado que no podían ir a sus casas y cambiarse sin el riesgo de perder al "Novato" de vista. Ryoma era el más incómodo con esa persecución.

-No lo entiendo, Momo-sempai, está bien que quieran venir… ¿pero por qué debo de acompañarles?

-Porque, Ryoma, nosotros somos un equipo y como tal debemos de estar unidos, todos estamos aquí por el bien del Seigaku y nos ofrecimos de manera voluntaria –aclaró.

-Si esto es voluntario, entonces creo que puedo retirarme… -el chico hizo el ademán de salir, mas el resto lo obligó a permanecer en su sitio.

-¡Echizen! ¡¿Quieres que nos descubra?! –preguntó histérico Momoshiro.

-¡Momo-sempai, fuiste tú quien dijo que esto es voluntario!

-Lo sé… todos aquí estamos de manera voluntaria, excepto tú. Ahora, guarda silencio, ya que en cualquier momento…

Kikumaru le puso la mano en la boca, mientras se colocaba un dedo en los labios e Inui señalaba la puerta de la escuela, por donde salía Makoto acompañado de dos chicos.

-Entonces, Makoto-kun, mañana aclaramos esto, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo uno.

-Hai…

-Recuerda no hacer planes para el fin de semana –comentó el otro.

-De acuerdo.

-Cuídate de ese resfrío.

-Lo haré –respondió Makoto.

-Lo decimos en serio, deberías de ir al médico.

-Lo haré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

-Ah, y otra cosa… ¡mi hermana dice que eres lindo! –mencionó con sarcasmo el primero.

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso –comentó sarcásticamente.

Aunque trató de mantenerse calmado ante el comentario, Makoto se sonrojó débilmente, mientras se despedía de los chicos, quienes tomaron sus bicicletas y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa. Justo en ese momento, Masayoshi sintió que lo vigilaban y, al girarse, pudo distinguir ocho diferentes cabezas asomándose por el cofre de un auto enfrente de él.

-Deberán buscarse otro pasatiempo, como espías no sirven… -murmuró para sí ante la gracia de que fueran tan obvios.

Por su parte, ellos le vieron caminar despreocupadamente por las calles y dudaron por un instante en seguirle, ya que no había objeto alguno tras el cual esconderse. Ryoma pensó que quizás se darían por vencidos y eso lo libraría de la tarea de seguir al italiano.

-¿Y ahora, qué hacemos? –preguntó Oishi.

-¡Wow, tengo una brillante idea! –contestó sonriente Kikumaru.

Echizen no encontró nada de "brillante" en comprar un periódico y hacerle dos agujeros a la altura de los ojos, para no "despertar sospechas". Por ello, se sentía ridículo al tener que seguirles mientras "espiaban" a Makoto.

La primera parada del chico fue una juguetería, sitio al cual los chicos no estaban muy seguros de entrar sin ser descubiertos. Se empezaron a empujar, por ver quién entraba y se acordó que fuera Kaidoh quien lo hiciera. El chico se sonrojó al tener que entrar en ese sitio, pues todo era demasiado tierno, destacando la gran variedad de peluches. Buscó con la mirada a Makoto, hallándolo junto a un estante, que rebosaba de muñecas.

El chico caminó hasta quedar cerca de él. Se escondió detrás de una vitrina, en donde había muchos collares, pulseras y anillos, los cuales eran el sueño de cualquier chica.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?

Kaidoh volteó a ver a la recepcionista detrás del inmueble, misma que le miraba extrañada. El jugador se paró y, para no levantar sospechas, comenzó a admirar la joyería de fantasía exhibida. Con precaución, miró disimuladamente a Makoto, quien ahora sostenía un oso de peluche blanco en sus manos. Parecía ser que ya se había animado por él, puesto que instantes después se dirigió a la caja a pagar, en donde lo envolvieron para regalo.

Como ya no tenía excusas para quedarse, Kaoru estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó murmullos de las chicas, quienes le miraban un poco desconfiadas. El chico se sonrojó, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, finalmente, volcó su vista de nuevo sobre los collares y señaló uno al azar.

-Muy buena elección, muchacho, seguro que a su novia le encantará –dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa mientras metía el collar en una bolsa.

-Sí… -murmuró sonrojado tomando el regalo.

Minutos después, los Titulares veían incrédulos la bolsa que sostenía en sus manos, mientras que él era presa de la pena.

-Oye, "Víbora", debías de seguirle, ¡no comprarle un regalo! –mencionó Momoshiro.

-¡No estaba en mis planes comprar esto! –gritó molestó Kaoru- ¡Es más, ni siquiera sé qué compré!

-Tranquilos, debemos de seguir a Masayoshi, por su culpa hemos perdido mucho tiempo –intervino Inui, colgando su celular-. Por suerte, envié a Kawamura a que lo siguiera, me acaba de informar que entró en una florería.

-¿Para qué querrá flores? –preguntó Momoshiro ingenuamente.

-Lo más probable es que se las regale a una chica, quizás a su novia –contestó sonriente Fuji.

-¡Tan pequeño y ya tiene novia! –se sorprendió Oishi.

-Y Momo-sempai aún no se le declara a Ann-chan –comentó en voz baja Echizen.

-¡¿Q-Qué dijiste, Ryoma?! –cuestionó sonrojado Takeshi.

Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado, lo suficiente para quedar en la entrada de una bella florería, en donde podían aspirar el aroma de las flores que poseía. Los jugadores se reunieron con Kawamura, sin decidir quién entraba, Kaidoh se mostraba completamente renuente a volver a hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, iré yo –se ofreció Fuji.

El castaño penetró por la puerta, haciendo sonar una campanilla de latón que se encontraba sobre la misma. El lugar era grande, notando la gran variedad de plantas y flores, aunque todo se encontraba separado por secciones, agrupándolas a acuerdo a tipo y color. Cerca de cada ramo se hallaba una tarjeta, misma que explicaba el nombre de la flor y su simbolismo.

Fuji tomó una tarjeta al azar, leyéndola mientras veía a Makoto cerca de las azucenas blancas. Una chica se acercó a él y, mediante explicaciones del chico, arregló un hermoso ramo, colocándole hasta un lazo blanco en el tallo y envolviéndolo en papel celofán. Cuando se alejaron los dos, Fuji se acercó para leer lo que la tarjeta decía:

_Azucena blanca_

_Simbolismo: corazón inocente_

Una sonrisa se cruzó por lo labios del Titular, siguió con la mirada a Makoto, quien en ese instante usaba el uniforme del Seigaku y, sobre la cabeza, llevaba una gorra negra, que contrastaba con los reflejos azulados de su cabello. Escribió algo en una pequeña tarjeta, que colocó en el arreglo floral y, asimismo, dejó el regalo con el que entrara, sonriéndole despreocupado a la empleada.

Los estudiantes del Seigaku se sorprendieron al ver salir a Masayoshi sin el obsequio ni las flores, Fuji se encontró con ellos y, despreocupadamente, encogió los hombros, dando a entender que no comprendía nada. De nuevo se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo al chico por las calles, en el camino, Fuji les habló sobre las azucenas que había escogido.

-Deben de ser para su novia, no me queda duda –mencionó Kikumaru.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto –replicó Oishi-, deberíamos dejar de seguir a Makoto-kun, es sólo un niño y nos estamos metiendo en su vida amorosa.

-Por ello nos metemos, Oishi, si Makoto-kun está enamorado, debemos de evitar que le rompan el corazón –finalizó Eiji.

-Tal vez tengas razón… pero, aún así, el seguirle es una acción muy baja.

-¡Todo es por su bien, Oishi!

Continuaron caminando, persiguiendo al chico, ante la mirada de los transeúntes, finalmente, al dar vuelta en una esquina, lograron ver a dónde se dirigía Masayoshi, ya que el chico penetró por la puerta de un gran edificio.

-¿Este es… su destino? –preguntó dudoso Oishi.

-¿Por qué entraría aquí? –cuestionó Momoshiro.

-Tal parece, que Makoto nos debe una explicación –finalizó Inui al mirar la blanca pared del Hospital.

Al acercarse un poco más, hallaron en la entrada un gran cartel donde decía: _"Sólo urgencias. Visitas restringidas"_


	5. Amenaza en el hospital

Después de mucho tiempo sin estar por aquí, paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo, ya que no había actualizado, espero no se molesten por dejarles.

En fin, espero que el fic sea de su agrado y cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que deseen, pueden dejarla en esta página o en mi e-mail, que les he dejado en mi perfil.

* * *

Al acercarse un poco más, hallaron en la entrada un gran cartel donde decía: _"Sólo urgencias. Visitas restringidas"_

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo preocupado Oishi- ¡Makoto-kun está enfermo!

-Oishi-sempai, francamente no creo que él esté enfermo –respondió desinteresadamente Ryoma.

-Claro, claro, Oishi, lo más seguro es que sólo haya venido a visitar a un amigo –trató de calmarlo Kikumaru.

-Aún así… si la salud de Masayoshi es un problema, no habrá más remedio que informarle a Ryusaki-sensei de nuestro descubrimiento –sentenció Inui, apuntando en su libreta.

-Pero estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas, lo mejor será entrar y corroborar todo –mencionó Kawamura.

Después de mirarse entre sí unos instantes, los Titulares decidieron entrar al edificio. Por dentro notaron que era más amplio y que todo estaba increíblemente limpio. Podía notarse que las enfermeras y doctores eran muy cuidadosos en el aseo. Inui se dirigió a la recepción, mientras los demás permanecían en la Sala de Espera.

-¡WOW! ¡Este sitio es tan grande que nos podríamos perder con facilidad! –mencionó Momoshiro.

-Así es –respondió Fuji de brazos cruzados-. De hecho, es uno de los hospitales privados más grandes de todo Japón.

-Y costoso –continuó Oishi.

En ese momento regresó Inui, los Titulares le miraron, esperando respondiera sus dudas. El de anteojos se sentó junto a ellos, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada y dijo:

-No hay ningún paciente en este hospital con el apellido Masayoshi.

-¿Ehh?... Bueno… supongo que esas son buenas noticias, Makoto-kun no está enfermo después de todo, ¿o no, chicos? –comentó riendo Kikumaru.

-Aún así, me sorprende que te dieran la información tan rápido, Inui-sempai –comentó Ryoma.

-Simplemente dije que era su primo, fue muy sencillo –aclaró.

-Pero eso no resuelve la duda de la extraña salida y mentira de Ma…

Fuji hizo un gesto con el dedo sobre su boca para indicarle a Eiji que se callara. En ese momento, un chico con las flores y el regalo de Masayoshi se presentó en al recepción. El desconocido parecía ser un empleado de la florería que habían visitado. Los Titulares asintieron entre sí y se acercaron para oír la plática.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando la habitación de Hida Hiroko.

-Es la 403, en el cuarto piso –aclaró la enfermera, tras revisar su computadora.

-Gracias.

El chico subió a un elevador y los Titulares tomaron otro con escasos segundos de diferencia. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, le vieron entrar a la habitación 403 e instantes después escucharon a una chica agradecer los regalos recibidos a Makoto. Los Titulares se quedaron fuera hasta que el muchacho salió de allí, entonces se acercaron a la puerta y recargaron en la misma, intentando escuchar a través de la puerta.

-Sempai… no creo que sea una buena idea…

-Silencio, Ryoma…

Estaban muy apoyados en ella, tratando de no perderse nada de la plática. Echizen simplemente se quedó parado, tratando de no llamar tanto la atención. Los chicos guardaron completo silencio, sólo escuchando la risa de una chica del otro lado de la puerta. La misma se abrió de pronto y, como se habían recargado en ella, todos se cayeron sobre Kikumaru.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó seriamente Makoto, sosteniendo la perilla.

-Este...

-Nosotros…

-Me siguieron.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees, Makoto-kun? Nosotros no haríamos algo como eso… -respondió nervioso Oishi.

-Fueron muy obvios.

-Les dije que se daría cuenta –mencionó Ryoma.

-Makoto-san, ¿quiénes son ellos? –preguntó divertida una chica.

Los Titulares se pararon y observaron que en la amplia habitación blanca se hallaba una chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos cafés, quien usaba una bata blanca y se encontraba sentada en la cama. Junto a ella había una mesa en la que descansaban las azucenas blancas en un florero con agua y el oso de peluche.

-Ellos son los Titulares del Seigaku –respondió indiferente- y no deberían de estar aquí.

-¡Ah! ¡Makoto-kun qué malo! –se quejó Kikumaru.

-Me refiero a que… Ryuzaki-sensei los dejó entrenando, ¿no es así? La han desobedecido y el torneo será pronto.

-¡Ya veo! Así que ustedes son del equipo de tennis, me alegro mucho. Makoto-san, debes de estar alegre, el torneo será pronto y podrás enfrentarte a ellos, ¡será un partido muy emocionante!

-Te equivocas, Hiroko-chan… -respondió agachando la cabeza- Mi abuelo me obligó a entrar en su equipo, yo… yo… deberé de jugar contra Italia.

-Makoto… san… -susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Si en verdad te disgusta tanto jugar con Japón, simplemente dile a tu abuelo, nosotros no te necesitamos –respondió Ryoma.

-Pero… tu abuelo no lo permitiría… -murmuró la chica.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –contestó molesto.

El chico golpeó con el puño la puerta, mientras que ella le miraba angustiada. Los Titulares no sabían qué hacer.

-Makoto-san… simplemente dile que no puedes jugar contra Italia… que no quieres enfrentarte contra Der…

Hiroko no pudo continuar porque un acceso de tos le sobrevino de repente, respirando con dificultad. Masayoshi corrió junto a ella y le extendió un inhalador que había en el cajón de la mesita de noche. La chica lo tomó y lentamente volvió a normalizarse.

-Lo siento, Hiroko-chan… no deberías de sobresaltarte por mi culpa. Además, mi abuelo tiene razón, crecí en Italia, pero por mis venas corre sangre japonesa. Japón debe de ser el país por el juegue, no en su contra.

-Makoto…

Masayoshi le sonrió despreocupadamente. Momoshiro se acercó y, recargándose en su hombro le dijo:

-Así que… faltaste al entrenamiento por venir a ver a una pobre chica enferma. Ella debe de ser muy importante para ti.

-Sí –respondió sin entenderle del todo.

-¿Ella es tu novia? –preguntó Kikumaru.

-¿Ehhh?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Hiroko y todo su rostro se puso rojo, ella sólo lo ocultó debajo de las sábanas. Por su parte, Makoto permaneció serio y, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, aclaró.

-Sólo es una amiga.

-Masayoshi-kun… -dijo Momoshiro, llevándolo hasta la puerta- jamás debes de ser tan rudo al referirte a una chica.

-¿Ustedes… también le compraron algo? –preguntó Makoto inocentemente, ignorando a Takeshi.

Los Titulares notaron que Kaidoh aún sostenía la bolsa de lo comprado en la juguetería, éste se sonrojó y aunque quiso dársela a alguien más, todos optaron porque él la entregara. Así, el Titular la entregó y dentro de la misma encontraron un hermoso collar plateado con un dije en forma de mariposa.

-WOW… ¡Es hermoso! Gracias, chicos –respondió sonriendo ante el brillo de la joya.

-Bueno, iré por tu jugo, no tardo, ¿de acuerdo? –mencionó Makoto, saliendo por la puerta.

La chica le miró con tristeza mientras él se alejaba. La puerta se cerró tras Masayoshi, quien comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Tomó el elevador y bajó hasta el primer piso, en donde se encontraba una máquina expendedora. La verdad era que había otra en el cuarto piso, pero no tenía el sabor favorito de Hiroko, por ello hubo de bajar. Mientras aplastaba el botón indicado, una chica de larga cabellera y el uniforme del Seigaku se tropezó. Makoto se apresuró a llegar junto a ella y antes de que cayera al suelo, la atrapó.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-S-Sí… -balbuceó.

-No debería de correr por estos pasillos, podría tropezarse.

-¡Sí!

-Mi nombre es Masayoshi Makoto.

-Ry… Ryuzaki Sakuno.

-¿Ryuzaki? ¿Eres pariente de la Entrenadora del equipo de tennis del Seigaku?

-Así es, ella es mi abuela.

-Ya veo, así que tú eres Sakuno-chan –mencionó con una encantadora sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó y más al ver que el desconocido le ofrecía un jugo de la máquina expendedora. Lo tomó lentamente y agradeció el mismo. El chico volvió a comprar otro y simplemente se dirigió al ascensor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella le había seguido.

-¿También subes?

-Sí, una amiga está enferma y vine a visitarla. Makoto-san, tú… ¿no me recuerdas, verdad? –preguntó cabizbaja.

-¿Ah? –preguntó confundido, mirándola desde un ángulo bajo y haciéndola sonrojar aún más- ¿Nos hemos visto ya antes?

-Bu-Bueno… -balbuceó jugando con el jugo- Acabas de iniciar clases en el Seigaku y tú y yo estamos en el mismo salón…

-Mmm… -el chico hizo el ademán de recordar, sin conseguirlo del todo, volviéndola a mirar desde arriba- perdona por no recordarte, es sólo que… me la paso huyendo del salón…

-Lo sé… las chicas del club de tennis pueden ser muy… insistentes…

-¡Me alegra que Sakuno-chan no sea como ellas! –contestó sonriéndole.

El elevador llegó hasta el cuarto piso, Sakuno agradeció que así fuera, porque su cara estaba muy encendida y no podría soportar por más tiempo la plática sostenida por Makoto. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar y, al llegar a su destino, descubrieron que era el mismo, Masayoshi rió ante la coincidencia.

El italiano hizo girar la perilla y penetró por la puerta, topándose con el equipo del Seigaku alrededor de Hiroko, quien sonrió al ver a su amiga. Sin embargo, Makoto sintió que la atmósfera era densa desde que entrara con Sakuno.

-¡Sakuno-chan!

-¡Hiroko-chan! ¡Me alegra tanto el verte!

-A mí también…

-Ten, aquí está tu jugo –se lo dio con desinterés.

-Gracias, Makoto-san.

-Mmm… no hay de qué –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Kikumaru se llevó aparte a Momoshiro y, susurrándole en el oído, le pidió guardar silencio, mientras veían de reojo a los demás.

-¿No te parece extraño que "el italiano" regresara en compañía de Sakuno?

-Sí.

-Me pregunto si la conoce de algún lado…

-Están en el mismo salón, ¿no?

-Bueno, si… pero…

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto murmuran?

La voz de Masayoshi los espantó, ya que el chico se apareció justo detrás de ellos. Kikumaru y Momoshiro voltearon a verle con lentitud, como si fuesen de piedra. Makoto se encontraba de brazos cruzados y se notaba que no estaba contento.

-Masayoshi… nosotros…

-Nosotros sólo… comentábamos que…

-Si piensan hablar de mí, antes asegúrense de que no pueda oírlos –finalizó, saliendo de allí.

Kikumaru y Momoshiro se miraron sin saber qué hacer, el resto de los jugadores les miraron unos instantes y ellos comprendieron que quizás habían hablado más de la cuenta. Momoshiro los miró un instante y simplemente salió de allí, tratando de alcanzar a Makoto.

Caminó por el pasillo y le preguntó a una enfermera si había visto a alguien con el uniforme del Seigaku, quien le indicó que Masayoshi había subido las escaleras, las cuales conducían directamente a la azotea del hospital. El chico agradeció las indicaciones y se apuró a alcanzarle.

Lo encontró recargado en el barandal de allí, contemplando el suave césped recién cortado del jardín del edificio. El tenista se acercó y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar.

-Masayoshi… nosotros…

-No tienes nada qué decir… ustedes dos se extrañaron de verme en compañía de Sakuno-chan, ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué le llamas con tanta familiaridad?

-¿Eh?

-El llamarle por su nombre quiere decir que tienes confianza, ¿no es así?

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a los sufijos de Japón; con mi padre sólo veníamos un corto periodo de tiempo y volvíamos de inmediato a Italia.

-Ya veo… Es por eso que no quieres pelear contra el país en el cual te criaste.

-No es sólo eso… es que… no quiero enfrentarme a alguien.

-¿Un amigo?

-Así es… prometimos que competiríamos en dobles, pero eso ya no se pudo y ahora no quiero tener que jugar contra él.

-Sé sincero, Masayoshi, ¿por qué has venido a Japón?

-Eso es un secreto.

-De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar sobre ello, está bien.

-Momoshiro-sempai… ¿por qué te interesa tanto Sakuno?

-¿A mí?

-Bueno, a ti y a Kikumaro-sempai.

-Este… yo… -contestó nervioso, jugando con sus dedos y desviando la mirada.

-¿Es porque Sakuno está enamorada de Echizen?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Se notó en su mirada en cuanto lo vio en esa habitación, pero… parece que él no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de ella.

-A veces Ryoma puede ser muy despistado.

-Pues, tendrá que darse cuenta o sino, alguien más se la quitará.

-Eso sonó a una amenaza…

-Pudiera ser… -sonrió de medio lado, entrando al hospital.


	6. Entrenamiento en la alberca

_-__Hermana…_

_-Nani desuka?_

_-Eres muy buena en el tennis…_

_-Doumo arigato__u!_

_-¿Te molesta si no hablamos en japonés?_

_-Ee… Doushite?!_

_-Porque no te entiendo…_

_-Anata wa zannen na ko desu…_

_-No es cierto… Yo… no soy un niño cruel…_

_-Lo eres por no permitirme hablar en japonés._

_-Qui__sieras vivir con mamá, ¿verdad?_

_-No si tú no estás a mi lado._

_-Francamente, yo prefiero Italia. Aquí hemos crecido, ¿por qué ir a otro país?_

_-¡Porque nosotros también somos japoneses!_

_La niña golpeó fuertemente la pelota con la raqueta roja que en ese momento tenía en las manos. De reojo miró al niño que estaba en la banca bajo la sombra, viéndola jugar, en sus manos sostenía una raqueta azul cielo. Ella devolvió todas las pelotas que le lanzaban, era sólo entrenamiento de rutina._

_-Estoy seguro que podrías ser profesional en un par de años._

_-Vamos, no bromees._

_-No lo hago…_

_-Soy demasiado joven y aún me falta mucho._

_-Aún así, ya te han ofrecido becas en varias escuelas de tennis, ¿te has decidido por una?_

_-Iie… todas son demasiado aburridas y estrictas._

_-Muchos quisieran tener esas ofertas, ¿has pensado en ello?_

_-Suenas como un adulto… ¿podrías dejar de ser tan aburrido?_

_Él la contempló un rato c0n esos ojos jade que tenía idénticos a ella, fue un momento de silencio y finalmente, ambos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Ella resopló molesta y él miró al piso pensativo._

_-Promete qu__e entrarás a una de ellas. Promete que estudiarás en Italia, no quiero que te vayas a Japón… no quiero perderte._

_La voz de él era débil y con melancolía. __Le miró conmovida unos segundos e inmediatamente después lo hizo con seguridad. Le apuntó con la raqueta y dijo:_

_-Te prometo que entraré en una de ellas y ¡me convertiré en__ "La regina del tennis"!_

**0O0**

Su reloj sonó como de costumbre, despertándole. Con la mano derecha se tocó la frente, recordando el sueño que últimamente tenía tan a menudo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y, aún acostado, tomó la fotografía que estaba en el buró junto a su cama. Cerró los ojos al volver a contemplar esos que eran tan parecidos a los suyos.

Recordó la tarde anterior en que amenazó a Momoshiro de manera indirecta, no había estado en sus planes, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Salió debajo de las sábanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Se dirigió a tomar una ducha antes de ir a la escuela. Cuando salió, sobre la cama ya tendida estaba un sobre de color azul encima de una caja de regalo plateada. Se acercó y abrió el sobre, adentro había una corta carta, apretó el papel y lo lanzó lejos. Abrió el regalo y se molestó con el contenido, volvió a cerrarlo y lo metió bajo la cama.

Makoto se peinó, fue a la cocina y tomó su jugo de naranja antes de irse. En el camino iba pensando en muchas cosas, por lo que casi no prestaba atención a su alrededor; de pronto, sintió cómo unos brazos lo asfixiaban desde atrás y reconoció al dueño de los mismos cuando le habló en un puchero.

-¡AHH! ¡Makoto-kun! ¿Por qué tan serio?

-Su… élta… me… Kiku… maru… sempai…

-Ahh…

El tenista lo hizo y le miró como niño pequeño regañado. Se puso el pulgar en la boca y dijo suavemente:

-¿Está todo bien?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –cuestionó bruscamente.

-Porque tu rostro dice que hay algo que te preocupa…

-Hmp…

Makoto miró hacia otro lado, ya que la respuesta de Eiji lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al volver a revivir su sueño y su boca tembló ligeramente. Por su parte, Kikumaru notó que había algo de lo que no quería hablar.

-Makoto-kun… está bien si no quieres tocar el tema…

-Hmp… no es eso… es sólo…

-Está bien, ya no digas más. Apurémonos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, Oishi me dijo que Inui nos tiene un nuevo entrenamiento.

-Francamente… -comentó molesto desviando la mirada- No entiendo porqué debemos de entrenar con este calor que hace.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! ¡Yo tengo la cura perfecta!

Todos los del Seigaku secundaron la propuesta de Kikumaru apenas la comentó al llegar a las canchas. Y por todo el Seigaku me refiero a TODOS menos Ryoma y Makoto. A Inui le parecieron interesantes las razones dadas y el "nuevo campo de entrenamiento", era como volver al campamento, sólo que ahora a unas cuadras de la escuela.

El letrero decía "pública", pero como todos se encontraban en la escuela hasta la tarde, era obvio que estuviera desierta. Los Titulares notaron que había sido una buena opción dada el haber ido ya que, sin nadie más, no serían interrumpidos.

Por su parte, Makoto se sentía terriblemente mal, es decir… era cierto que el sol quemaba en esos momentos, pero… ¿¡por qué, de todas las opciones, habían decidido ir a una piscina!? Los miró entrar a cambiarse, sin atreverse a seguirlos, quedándose de pie en la entrada, junto a la puerta del vestidor de chicas. Instantes después salían con su bañador ya puesto.

-Makoto-kun, ¿no vas a cambiarte? –preguntó Fuji.

-En… unos instantes –respondió suavemente.

-De acuerdo, te esperamos en la alberca –finalizó Inui.

Los tenistas se alejaron lentamente, cuando los miró perderse de vista, Masayoshi soltó un débil suspiro. Observó las puertas de los vestidores y suspiró; había puesto de pretexto para no ir la falta de bañador, mas ellos habían conseguido todos con el recién formado equipo de natación. Dio una última mirada atrás antes de penetrar por una de las puertas.

-Masayoshi está tardando –comentó Momoshiro-. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

-No hará falta, allí viene.

Ryoma señaló el sitio por el cual se veía a Makoto con un bañador negro y una chamarra azul con una franja blanca, con las mangas remangadas. Se notaba un poco incómodo. Por su parte, a excepción de Inui, todos se encontraban ya en el agua.

-¡Hey, Makoto-kun, únetenos! –gritó felizmente Kikumaru.

-¿Cómo se supone entrenaremos en una piscina? –cuestionó intrigado.

-Muy sencillo –contestó Inui tomando apuntes-. Si ustedes tienen un partido de tenis en una alberca, deberán de imprimir más fuerza a la raqueta si desean hacer cualquier movimiento. Además, el agua alenta su tiempo de reacción y velocidad, siendo un buen desafío para la Golden Pair.

-Entonces, eso significa que trabajaremos en parejas, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto. Harás equipo con Kaidoh, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo te acoplas con otra pareja. Además, también podré ver a quienes meto en Dobles y quienes en Individuales.

Masayoshi se calmó con esta explicación. Dado que no poseían mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a llegar los primeros bañistas, se decidió que entrenaría la Golden Pair contra la pareja Echizen-Momoshiro. Los demás hicieron un poco de calentamiento de cuerpo a un lado de la alberca y luego sólo se lanzaron la pelota los unos a los otros, Inui les había advertido claramente que no quería que tocara el piso.

-Makoto, ¿no te asas con esa chamarra? –preguntó Fuji- ¿por qué mejor no te la quitas?

-Porque, después de hacer ejercicio, si uno se quita la ropa se puede enfermar y no pienso correr ese riesgo. Ya que estoy en su equipo, quiero hacer un buen papel –contestó indiferente.

-De acuerdo…

-Por cierto, Makoto, ¿por qué decidiste jugar tennis? –preguntó Inui.

El chico paró de entrenar y bajó su raqueta, incómodo con la pregunta. La pelota iba hacia él, pero parecía que no prestaba ya atención, sin embargo, reaccionó en unos segundos, devolviéndola colérico. La pelota adquirió tal fuerza que se fue a incrustar en un árbol que estaba a espaldas de Kaidoh, quien se petrificó al ver esto.

Masayoshi mantenía la vista baja, tapándola con su gorra, se inclinó despacio para tomar otra pelota del suelo y seguir entrenando. La sostuvo entre sus dedos un instante, dándole vueltas. Finalmente, dijo:

-Preferiría no hablar de ello.

Las acciones fueron vistas con cierto temor por el resto de los Titulares, aún por aquellos que estaban dentro del agua y que interrumpieron su juego. Makoto lanzó la bola al aire, iba a pegarle cuando un grito se escuchó.

-¡¡¡MAKOTO-SAMA!!!

Al desconcentrarse, no recordó que existe la fuerza de gravedad, por lo que la pelota cayó, golpeándole en la cabeza. Una chica se acercó corriendo a alcanzarle. Los Titulares se extrañaron por esto. La desconocida le miró con brillitos en los ojos y de manera soñadora.

-Makoto-sama, no sabía que ya estaba en Japón –comentó.

-Hmp. Regresé hace unos días.

-¡Wa! ¿Y por qué no me avisó? Mi familia y yo nos ponemos de inmediato bajo sus órdenes y de todos aquellos de la familia Masayoshi.

La plática sostenida por ellos llamó la atención al Seigaku. La chica, de unos quince o dieciséis años vestía un fresco vestido y sandalias. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, de un hermoso color chocolate, sus ojos eran azules.

-Y… ¿quiénes son estos? –preguntó curiosa, reparando por primera vez en los demás.

-Ellos son del club de tenis del Seigaku.

-Disculpe, Masayoshi-sama, pero aún no puedo entender porqué desea seguir en una escuela pública y con ese estilo de vida.

-Este "estilo de vida", es el que he elegido –respondió, cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

-Lo siento, no debí de ser tan atrevida –se disculpó, cabizbaja-. Pero… por favor… por lo menos, si desea nadar, utilice la piscina de mi familia, si es que le disgusta la suya.´

-Eso me parece una estupenda idea –se entrometió Kikumaru, abrazando a Makoto.

-¡Wa! ¡¿Quién se cree para tocar a Masayoshi-sama!? –se espantó Sumiko, mirándole.

-Está bien, Sumiko-chan… creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme… -aclaró Makoto, desviando la mirada, algo incómodo.

-Eh, Makoto-kun, si es verdad que tienes piscina, ¿por qué no vamos? Pronto ésta se llenará de gente y sería más cómodo entrenar en privado, ¿no crees? –sugirió Eiji.

-Es sólo que…

-A mí me parece una buena idea –comentó Momoshiro, recargándose en el hombro de Kikumaru.

-El entrenamiento sería privado –secundó Inui.

-De acuerdo… -aceptó Makoto- sólo… no vayan a gritar…

-¿Por qué gritaríamos? –preguntó Momoshiro.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aunque habían dicho que no, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kawamura y Kikumaru gritaron al estar en la entrada de la casa-mansión Masayoshi. Fuji y Oishi miraban todo sorprendidos, mientras que Inui continuaba escribiendo datos. El único ajeno era Ryoma.

-¿E-Esta es tu casa? –preguntó incrédulo Momoshiro.

-Así es –respondió un poco apenado.

-El padre de Makoto es un importante director de cine –aclaró Inui-. Además, por generaciones el apellido Masayoshi se ha mantenido dentro del mundo de las finanzas. En la actualidad, ellos controlan el 20% de las empresas de todo Japón.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó el resto al unísono.

-Eso no es todo, también poseen empresas en el extranjero –continuó Sumiko.

-Por favor… es suficiente… -susurró avergonzado Makoto.

La puerta se abrió y una multitud de servidumbre se aglutinó para recibirle, repitiendo palabras como "Masayoshi-sama" o "Joven amo". Makoto se notaba sumamente incómodo con ello.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Es sólo una parte de mi servidumbre, te aseguro que no la necesito, puedes usarla cuando gustes –aclaró Sumiko.

-Ya te he dicho que me molesta esta atención, además… ¿¡por dónde entraron!? –cuestionó molesto.

-Yo le llamé a mi padre por celular y él la envió, recuerda que tenemos una llave extra de esta casa.

-Suficiente…

A pesar de que Makoto quería parar todo, no fue él sino su abuelo el que dio la orden. El patriarca de la familia apareció vistiendo un kimono negro y miró a Sumiko de manera reprobatoria.

-Yokoyama-chan, aprecio lo que tratas de hacer, pero por años la familia Masayoshi ha vivido sin servidumbre y así nos mantendremos, pienso que la autosuficiencia forja el carácter. Makoto no necesita un séquito que le alabe, así como ninguno de los miembros de los Masayoshi. Agradezco la atención de tu padre, pero te exijo saques a esta gente de aquí.

Las palabras fueron claras pero no admitían un no, así que Sumiko agachó la mirada antes de despachar a todos. La chica también se despidió y marchó de inmediato, dejando al Seigaku solo.

-En cuanto a ustedes, tenistas…

Los chicos se tensaron un momento, esperando un discurso parecido, sino es que un regaño o escarmiento antes de ser sacados a la fuerza.

-…sean bienvenidos. Makoto, trátalos bien.

Sin agregar nada más, Masayoshi se marchó, dejando a los estudiantes solos. Algo espantados con lo presenciado, respiraron aliviados.

-¡Aa! Makoto-kun, no lo tomes a mal, pero tu abuelo da miedo –se quejó Kikumaru.

Makoto permanecía de pie, agachando el rostro y dándoles la espalda a los demás. De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y se escuchó una suave risa que quería contener tapándose la boca.

-Jajaja… lo siento mucho, pero… ¡debieron de ver su rostro de terror! JAJAJA… ¡Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto!

-¡Aah! Makoto-kun, es cruel que te burles del miedo ajeno –contestó Eiji haciendo puchero, mas pronto se contagió también.

Luego de que se calmaran, Makoto entró por unas cosas y los llevó a la piscina privada de su familia, en un club cercano. A las orillas de ella había pequeñas mesas con sombrillas y era lo suficientemente espaciosa para entrenar. Los tenistas retomaron desde donde se quedaron, sólo que ahora Inui ordenó que todos entrenaran DENTRO del agua.

-Vamos, Makoto, ¿no entrarás? –preguntó Momoshiro.

-Tal vez después…

Momoshiro intercambió una mirada cómplice con Kikumaru, ambos salieron de la alberca y se acercaron a Makoto, quien veía todo a unos prudentes centímetros de distancia. Ambos se recargaron en su hombro y le sonrieron.

-Supongo que, sino quieres entrar, no podemos obligarte –dijo Momoshiro.

-Es una lástima –continuó Kikumaru- es una lástima que… debamos recurrir a esto.

Sin que supiera exactamente cómo, de pronto Masayoshi sintió que ambos tenistas le tomaban de cada brazo y cargaban hasta la orilla, una vez allí, lo soltaron dentro del agua. Al principio se rieron por el desenlace, mas luego, comprendieron porqué Makoto no deseaba entrar a la piscina.

Los ojos se posaron en la superficie de la alberca, donde flotaba la gorra negra tras la caída sufrida. La sonrisa se borró de los labios y sólo pudieron observar, sin hacer nada, ni siquiera Inui.

-Makoto… tú…


	7. El temor de Makoto

_Él y ella se encontraban frente a frente, sosteniendo cada uno una raqueta. Él usaba una gorra negra, su cabello negro azulado caía sobre sus ojos color jade, su raqueta azul tenía una estrella blanca. Ella vestía una falda blanca, con ambas manos en la raqueta roja le miraba desafiante, su largo cabello era mecido por una suave brisa. Ambos decidieron que sería un juego a un set._

_El niño tomó la pelota entre sus manos y la hizo botar dos veces antes de lanzarla a su oponente. Los ojos verdes la vieron acercarse a gran velocidad y en un rápido acto reflejo la devolvieron. Comenzó un pequeño partido que culminó cuando él anotó primero._

_-Creí que ahora sí te podría ganar… –murmuró ella agitada._

_-Tal vez la próxima…_

_-Aunque sea a mi quien le ofrecen las becas, ambos sabemos que tú eres mil veces mejor. ¿Por qué tratas de mantener escondido tu talento? ¿Por qué no quieres jugar en público?_

_-Porque aún no encuentro un rival digno de mí… -fue su sencilla respuesta._

_El colocó su raqueta sobre su hombro derecho y miró las suaves nubes de algodón que flotaban en la bóveda celeste sobre las cabezas de ambos._

_...  
_

-¡Makoto!

...

_-¡Jun! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_Su voz se perdía en medio del rugido del mar. El agua salada en su boca le hacía desesperarse. Nadó, buscando a su alrededor cualquier rastro de la embarcación. Ante sí sólo podía distinguir algunas de las cajas que transportaban los víveres. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron por instantes al no poder frenar las lágrimas._

_-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡JUN!_

_Continuó gritando, tratando de que las palabras no se perdieran. Cada vez lo hacía más fuerte, doliéndole los pulmones. Sin embargo, ningún movimiento se veía, a no ser el vaivén de la madera en el mar._

_-¡Jun!_

_Su grito se volvió cada vez más débil, como si su garganta se cerrara. Nadó unas cuantas brazadas, hallando sólo agua en todas direcciones. Lentamente sintió su cuerpo más frío y pesado. Sin embargo, aún pudo distinguir una silueta aferrada a un madero. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano llegó hasta allí._

_-¡Jun! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_

_Lentamente se abrieron los párpados, dejando ver una mirada del color del jade. Una débil curvatura de los labios le dio a entender que sonreía por volver a verle._

_-Makoto…_

_-Jun… no hagas esfuerzos… -su voz era débil, notando cómo sus fuerzas se iban acabando- Todo estará bien… no te preocupes…_

_-Makoto… tengo frío… casi no siento las piernas…_

_-No te esfuerces…_

_Buscó con la mirada algo que le sirviera y halló la cuerda con que amarraban las cajas de los víveres. La tomó y pasó por debajo del cuerpo de Jun, amarrándole a la caja que sujetaba, así, aunque se soltara, no se hundiría._

_-Makoto…_

_La última llamada fue hecha tan débilmente que apenas pudo oírla, pues cayó inconsciente._

_-Jun… por favor… ¡no te duermas!_

_Lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba terminando de amarrarle cuando, súbitamente, un trozo de madera le pegó por la espalda. Sintió que el agua salada comenzaba a entrar por su boca y la vista se le nubló. En medio de esa oscuridad su cuerpo se volvió pesado y comenzó a hundirse._

_-Jun…_

_...  
_

-¡Makoto!

El grito de Oishi le hizo volver a la realidad. De pronto, Makoto se encontró a un lado de la piscina, en el frío suelo. Se enderezó de golpe, para ver cómo todos le veían con preocupación. Incluso Ryoma se notaba consternado. Su respiración era agitada y gruesas gotas de un sudor frío le bajaban por la frente. Su ropa estaba mojada y comprendió el porqué de su letargo.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Makoto? –preguntó Oishi.

Apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza. Los Titulares le rodeaban, esperando ver su respuesta. Makoto apretó con ambas manos la tela del bañador e intentó ponerse en pie, mareándose un poco.

-¿No prefieres recostarte? –preguntó Inui.

-Estoy bien…

-Eso no fue lo que pareció hace unos minutos… -comentó con voz calmada Ryoma.

-Es cierto, Makoto… no parabas de gritar: "¡JUN!" –dijo Kikumaru.

-¡Estoy bien! –gritó con enfado.

Makoto apretó los puños, dándoles la espalda a todos. Estaba consciente de que, cuando el agua le rodeaba, era revivir todo lo ocurrido, dejando salir una parte de sí que prefería mantener en secreto. Miró hacia la alberca, en donde la gorra negra flotaba aún. Kikumaru lo notó.

-Ah, Makoto, si te preocupa la gorra, yo iré por ella.

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo más, el tenista ya se había lanzado al agua y regresaba con la prenda en las manos, sonriendo despreocupado mientras se la colocaba en la cabeza, aunque antes le revolvió un poco los cabellos.

-En dado caso… si ya te sientes mejor, Masayoshi… hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo –sentenció Inui.

Makoto le miró con sus profundos jades, entendía bien de qué quería hablar. El de lentes revisó las hojas de su libreta e instantes después sacó la fotografía de un niño, mostrándosela.

-Esta foto es de Masayoshi Kohaku…

Los Titulares se acercaron para contemplar la imagen y se sorprendieron por el parecido que había entre él y Makoto. Por su parte, Masayoshi sólo sostuvo la mirada de su sempai, retándolo con la misma e intentando conservar la calma.

-¿Sabes por qué te la muestro? –continuó.

-Dilo ya…

-Porque… según los registros del Seigaku, la familia Masayoshi tiene tres descendientes: Masayoshi Kohaku, Masayoshi Jun y Masayoshi Makoto.

Los ojos jades se cerraron unos instantes y de su boca escapó un suspiro. Sabía a la perfección por dónde iba todo esto.

-Es atrayecte el saber que… los tres están registrados como trillizos.

La fotografía cayó de las manos de Kawamura, quien en ese momento la sostenía. El resto volcó su mirada sobre la silueta que tenían delante de ellos, confundidos por lo acabado de decir por Inui. Algunos abrieron la boca por la impresión, mientras que otros se limitaron a parpadear un par de veces.

-¿Y? –preguntó desafiante.

-Resulta curioso el saber que… hace unos años, los tres abordaron un barco, que sufrió un naufragio. Pero realmente lo más interesante es que, según los registros, uno ellos murió en el accidente.

Makoto apretó los puños, negándose a seguir escuchando a Inui, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Su cuerpo comenzó ligeramente a temblar, sintiendo de nuevo esa impotencia. Eiji notó que las palabras dichas le habían causado una gran conmoción y se sintió mal por ello.

-Inui… basta… por favor… -rogó notando que Makoto comenzaba a desboronarse.

-Masayoshi Kohaku estaba con el resto de la tripulación en el primer bote salvavidas, pero Jun y tú no lograron llegar a tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

**o0o**

_-¡Makoto! ¡Jun! ¡Apúrense!_

_-Ya vamos, Kohaku…_

_El corredor por el que pasó el primer niño fue de pronto incomunicado al romperse una tubería y un cable eléctrico, mojando el piso y saltando las chispas. Makoto y Jun se detuvieron antes de recibir una descarga._

_-¡Kohaku!_

_-Está bien, Makoto, Jun, vayan por el Ala Oeste. Los esperaré en el bote, no me iré sin ustedes._

_Kohaku los miró unos segundos, transmitiéndoles seguridad. Jun asintió débilmente, mientras que Makoto sintió su cuerpo clavarse al piso. Su hermano le miró y antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dijo:_

_-Makoto… cuida de Jun, ¡confío en ti!_

_Jun le tomó de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo en dirección al Ala Oeste. Antes de poder alcanzar la cubierta, un movimiento brusco tiró a Jun al agua, Makoto se lanzó detrás, esperando alcanzarle, pero la succión del barco al hundirse, la furia de las olas y toda la confusión generada hicieron que le perdiera de vista._

_-¡Jun!_

**o0o**

-Kohaku estaba con los demás tripulantes cuando tú y Jun cayeron al agua. Quiso ir detrás de ustedes, pero ellos lo impidieron, no podían permitir que un niño de ocho años realizara tal acción –prosiguió Inui-. Después del hundimiento del barco, los perdieron de vista y temieron que fueran arrastrados al fondo.

-Inui… ¡basta! –gritó Kikumaru al oírle relatar con sangre fría.

-Pero… Kohaku no podía permanecer allí mientras sus hermanos estaban a merced del mar… tenía que hacer algo…

**o0o**

_-Jun…_

_En medio de todo el frío que le rodeaba poco a poco, que envolvía su cuerpo y oprimía su mente, sintió la calidez de una mano que le tomaba de la muñeca. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y distinguió la silueta de Jun encima de sí, pero también el rostro de Kohaku, que había regresado por ellos._

_-Kohaku… -murmuró una vez que salió a la superficie._

_-Te dije que no me iría sin ustedes._

_Los dos nadaron hasta llegar junto a Jun, quien seguía inconsciente. Entre ambos lograron amarrarle; Jun abrió los ojos pesadamente al sentir a alguien más a su lado._

_-Kohaku… ¿qué haces aquí? –murmuró._

_-No podía dejarles, el problema de uno es de los tres, ¿o no?_

_-Uno para todos y todos para uno –dijo Makoto._

_-Aunque, entre ese uno, hay quien sea una chica –sonrió Kohaku._

_El rostro de Jun se encendió. Kohaku y Makoto se preocuparon y tomaron su temperatura, notando que tenía fiebre. Se miraron tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que tenían entre sus manos. Notaron que la respiración de Jun era más agitada y que lentamente se soltaba de la madera._

_-Jun… por favor… no te duermas… -pidieron al mismo tiempo._

**o0o**

-Los tripulantes los buscaron, pero era peligroso hacerlo en medio de esa tempestad, la barca fue arrastrada varios metros y ustedes quedaron solos a merced de las olas…

-¡INUI! ¡ES SUFICIENTE! –gritó Oishi molesto.

-¡¿Acaso no ves su dolor!? –continuó Momoshiro.

-La noticia pasó por el radio y la televisión italiana, fue un duro suceso. Nadie esperaba que la vida de un niño acabara de esa forma…

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!

Los Titulares notaron los dedos de la mano de Makoto plasmados en la mejilla de Inui, quien no había esquivado el impacto. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, dando paso a un llanto sin control, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Inui sonrió al ver que le había llevado al límite, ahora no tendría que ocultarse bajo una máscara.

-Todo es cierto… la lancha se alejó y quedamos solos…

-Nada de eso fue tu culpa –intentó calmarle Kikumaru, tomándole de los hombros.

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo es! –gritó fuera de sí.

-Makoto… si puedes ser honesto con respecto a ese incidente… podrás liberarte de tus miedos… simplemente sácalo todo –dijo Inui.

-Yo… yo…

**o0o**

_-Makoto… Jun nació después de nosotros. Apenas pesaba 1.750 Kg, por eso, debemos de ser buenos hermanos mayores y cuidarle siempre._

_-Lo sé, Kohaku…_

_-¿Puedo confiar en que siempre velarás por su seguridad? –preguntó en un susurro._

_-Siempre… -respondió con sueño._

_Kohaku sonrió, viendo cómo Morfeo empezaba a vencer a Makoto. Jun dormía en medio de los dos en la espaciosa cama que compartían, a pesar de tener cada uno la suya. La verdad es que, lo veían como algo tan natural, que no sabían quiénes habían terminado en la cama del tercero. La respiración de Jun era tranquila y pacífica, teniendo varios minutos reposando de la agitación del día._

_-Kohaku…_

_-Dime…_

_-¿Por qué siempre eres tan… responsable? A veces… quisiera saber qué se siente ser el hermano mayor… -murmuró antes de dormirse._

_A la luz de la luna, Kohaku sonrió levemente y acarició la cabeza Makoto._

**o0o**

-¡Es mi culpa!

Los sollozos de Makoto se intensificaron, aunque trataba de reprimirlos. Mordió su labio inferior al volver a sentir la impotencia de no poder salvar a su hermano.

-No lo es, Makoto-kun… -dijo Eiji.

-¡LO ES! ¡LO ES! ¡¡¡DE NO SER POR MI…KOHAKU SEGUIRÍA CON VIDA!!!

कल हो ना हो


	8. Las cosas se complican

Después de hablar con los del Seigaku se había desahogado, así que se sentía mejor. Comprendía que Inui sólo le había hecho llegar al límite para que dejara atrás todo lo que cargaba consigo. Su orgullo no le permitía mostrar lágrimas en público, así que con el dorso de la mano se las secó y alzó la mirada, desafiando a todos.

-No importa ya el pasado, eso fue hace mucho. Lo mejor será que me cambie y continuemos con nuestro entrenamiento.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Makoto-kun? –preguntó maternalmente Oishi.

-Sí –aclaró.

Momoshiro fue hasta la silla en donde habían dejado las toallas y tomó una para secarle el cabello, cuando tiró sin querer la cartera que era de Makoto. Se apuró en recogerla, mas notó que una fotografía se había salido de la misma. Al tratar de meterla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la misma.

-Ma… Makoto ¡¿Qué haces con una foto de Sakuno-chan?! –gritó incrédulo, mostrándola.

El resto de los Titulares miraron asombrados lo que el tenista decía, corroborándolo. En la imagen aparecían Sakuno y Makoto muy cerca y se notaba que había sido tomada en el hospital, probablemente después de que el resto se fuera.

-¿Por qué revisas mis cosas? –preguntó sin inmutarse- ¿Nadie te enseñó a respetar lo ajeno?

-No era mi intención, se cayó de tu cartera, además… ¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! –se justificó.

-Esta foto… -comentó, quitándosela de las manos- No te incumbe. Si la tengo o no es problema mío.

-Sécate antes de que te resfríes –intervino Ryoma, aventándole la toalla a la cara.

Notó que su ropa estaba en verdad empapada y decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse, afortunadamente los vestidores estaban perfectamente equipados para tal labor. Por tal motivo dio media vuelta y fue a los mismos, sin comentar nada más al respecto. Ryoma le miró molesto mientras se alejaba.

-¡Muy bien, Ryoma! ¡Lo pusiste en su lugar! –le felicitó Momoshiro golpeándolo levemente en la espalda.

-Momoshiro-sempai… no entiendo de qué me habla –se hizo el desentendido.

-De cualquier manera, cachorro, debes de estar alerta, tal parece que al "italiano" le gusta Sakuno-chan.

-Hmp…

Echizen prefirió no agregar nada más, tomó su raqueta y marchó hasta la cancha de tennis que había cerca de la alberca, en el mismo Club. Momoshiro notó que estaba molesto y que necesitaba un compañero para practicar, así que le siguió. Los demás se miraron unos instantes sin saber exactamente qué actitud tomar, así que Inui les dijo que volvieran al entrenamiento.

Kikumaru estaba a punto de obedecer cuando notó que Makoto había dejado la cartera sobre la mesa, pues Momoshiro no se la había entregado. Rápidamente se apoderó de ella y volteó a ver al de lentes, sonriéndole y mostrando el objeto.

-¡En un segundo vuelvo, Inui, le devolveré la cartera al "italiano"! –gritó mientras se ponía en camino.

-No creo que sea una buena idea… –murmuró revisando el resto de sus notas.

**o0o**

Se quitó la chamarra que en ese momento usaba y la colocó sobre la silla que estaba detrás. Makoto suspiró al ver lo débil que se había mostrado ante los demás, era un error que no quería repetir. Afortunadamente los chicos no le habían seguido hasta los vestidores, pudiendo calmarse tranquilamente. Estaba quitándose la camisa cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, penetrando por ella cierto acróbata sonriente, mostrando el objeto olvidado.

-Makoto-kun… tú…

El tenista se calló al ver la situación en la que estaba. Primero parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender muy bien si lo que veía era cierto o no. Makoto también se quedó inmóvil, puesto que no era nada bueno lo sucedido. De pie ante Kikumaru estaba la delgada silueta de Masayoshi, con la ropa a medio poner, el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos jades clavados en él y un sonrojo presente.

Mecánica y lentamente el Titular dio media vuelta, salió por la puerta, la cerró, se recargó en la misma y suspiró. Cerró los ojos tratando de analizar la situación y tranquilizarse, para luego gritar:

-¡¡¡Una chica!!!

Reaccionando volvió a entrar en los vestidores, en donde Makoto tenía ya puesta una camisa seca. El Titular se acercó y le observó detenidamente unos instantes, para luego sentir la cachetada plantada en su rostro.

-¡Nadie te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar! –gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No… ¡no sabía que eras una chica! ¡Es normal que un chico entre a una habitación donde hay otro! –se excusó.

Makoto notó su error, así que se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada. Kikumaru notó que en verdad estaba en un gran aprieto. Desvió la mirada tratando de colocar en orden sus ideas, sin conseguirlo del todo.

-¿Por qué viniste? –rompió el silencio ella.

-Yo… ¡quería devolverte esto! –gritó atropelladamente, extendiendo la cartera.

Makoto la tomó y sentó en un banco que había allí, imitándole Eiji, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y evitaban mirarse directamente.

-Le… ¿le dirás a alguien? –preguntó suavemente la chica al cabo de un rato.

-Es sólo que… aún no me hago a la idea… –respondió sin mirarle- ¿Por qué te haces pasar por un chico?

-Porque… cuando jugaba tennis en Italia transmitieron varios encuentros entre mi país y otros. Sin embargo, todos eran masculinos. Una vez, por televisión pasaron una entrevista hecha al entrenador más famoso de Italia y él aclaró que _las chicas no deben de jugar, no son rivales, por ello no valía la pena pasar sus encuentros_. Eso me molestó.

-Así que… ¿volaste hasta Japón y te hiciste pasar por un chico sólo para demostrar que las chicas son buenas en el tennis? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Podría decirse que es así…

-Pero… ¿tu cabello? –preguntó perplejo, notando lo largo que era.

-Es fácil, papá es un importante director de cine. Fue fácil pedirle a una maquillista que me enseñara cómo colocar y poner una peluca sin que se caiga.

-Entonces… ¿tus padres están al tanto de todo?

La tenista asintió, aún con la mirada gacha. Eiji la contempló unos instantes, admirando todavía el largo de su cabellera. Aún no era fácil para él verle desde otra perspectiva. Se llevó una mano a la cara al notar la confianza que había tomado con ella y se sonrojó al ver que no podía portarse así con una chica.

-Tú… ¿no eres travesti, cierto?

-¡Cla-claro que no! –tartamudeó sonrojada, mirándole fijamente.

El tenista se empezó a reír por su cara de asombro. Sencillamente desordenó sus cabellos y paró, dedicándole una sonrisa; antes de salir por la puerta dijo:

-No le diré a nadie, pero tendrás que invitarme a comer para que me cuentes toda la historia, debo de volver al entrenamiento.

Minutos después, ya en la cancha de tennis estaban todos esperando a Makoto, que llegó ocultando de nuevo su género. Ahora tenía un pans y chamarra roja con franjas blancas, una gorra del mismo color y la raqueta azul cielo. Le miraron unos minutos apenados por el "pequeño" accidente en la alberca y, tras mirarse unos a otros, le explicaron.

-Makoto… no fue nuestra intención haberte hecho recordar algo tan triste –comenzó Momoshiro, luego de que Ryoma lo codeara para que empezara.

-Por eso creemos que lo mejor será que nos retiremos –continuó Oishi abatido.

-Además, ya es un poco tarde… –finalizó Kawamura.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que se vayan sólo por esto. Finalmente fue un accidente, no era su intención –comentó, mirando en dirección a la piscina.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! –continuó Kikumaru.

-De cualquier forma, lo mejor será que nos retiremos por el momento –mencionó Inui.

Los Titulares tomaron sus cosas y pasaron a los vestidores a cambiarse. Makoto simplemente les esperó afuera, recargada en la pared. El primero en salir fue Eiji, quien le sonrió y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca, sin comentar nada al ver cómo le miraba molesta. Cuando salió el resto, Masayoshi les acompañó hasta la salida. El recorrido fue hecho sin decir palabra alguna.

-Eiji, ¿quieres ir a entrenar? –preguntó finalmente Oishi.

-En otra ocasión será, Oishi. Makoto me invitó a comer –explicó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Te invitaste solo, senpai… –murmuró.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan cruel! –canturreó alegremente.

Kikumaru despidió a todos con alegría mientras movía la mano, por su parte, Makoto no estaba a gusto con la "invitación" hecha. Así que, sin decirle nada al chico, dio media vuelta con dirección a su hogar.

-¡Waaa! ¿A dónde vas, Makoto? –preguntó desconcertado.

-A mi casa –respondió sin darle importancia.

-No es educado el dejar a tu invitado… -dijo en un puchero.

-¡Tú solo te invitaste! –gritó, dando media vuelta para verle.

Al notar la cara de gato que le ponía el Titular, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y simplemente le indicó que la siguiera. Así, luego de tan extraño suceso, los dos llegaron hasta la residencia Masayoshi. Penetraron por la puerta principal hacia los corredores y posteriormente al comedor, en donde tomaron asiento.

-Makoto… ¿no te vas a cambiar? –preguntó sonriendo Eiji.

-¿Disculpa? –le miró incrédula.

-Ya que eres una chica y yo lo sé… se me hace difícil hablarte si te vistes como chico –dijo, jugando con su mochila.

-¿Y por eso debo de cambiarme? –interrogó algo incómoda.

-Vamos, vamos… no es tan malo –le restó importancia, comiendo una uva del frutero que había en el centro.

Sin agregar nada más, la tenista se dirigió a su cuarto, apretando los puños. Buscó en su armario algo qué ponerse, ya que la mayoría de su ropa era de hombre. Finalmente logró localizar algo apropiado y se lo colocó, arreglándose el peinado. Caminó con determinación hasta donde estaba Eiji, quien jugaba con la silla en la que estaba, inclinándose hacia atrás. Al verla entrar se cayó por perder la poca concentración que tenía.

Makoto usaba un vestido color morado, arriba de las rodillas, cuya falda tenía un poco de vuelo. El cabello, ahora largo y en bucles, le llegaba a media espalda. Calzaba zapatos blancos con bajo tacón.

-Sempai… ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? –pidió incómoda.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es que… es un poco extraño todo esto… –se disculpó, parándose del suelo; luego rió nerviosamente- Jejeje, yo pensaba que quizás podrías estar enamorada de Sakuno-chan, pero ya veo que no es así… ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no! –gritó apenada.

-Era broma, era broma… ¿ehh?... pero… ¿Hiroko-chan sabe que eres mujer? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué crees que se sonrojó cuando le preguntaron si era mi novia? –aclaró sin darle importancia.

Antes de que el tenista pudiera continuar, unos débiles ladridos les distrajeron y luego apareció por la puerta la madre de la chica, Sora Masayoshi. Ella les informó que el perro se había escapado y que ambos tendrían que ir tras él. A Kikumaru le pareció muy divertido y salió gustoso, mientras que la peliazul se notaba preocupada.

La mascota era un perro Bichón de pelo rizado color blanco de apenas unos meses de nacido, que comenzó a correr en dirección al parque, en donde le perdieron de vista.

-Makoto, yo iré por los juegos, tú ve a las canchas –dirigió Eiji.

Masayoshi asintió y comenzó a buscarle en la cancha de basket ball, sin hallarle. Recorrió el resto, cuando de pronto se encontró en un predicamento. El cachorro estaba a unos metros de ella, es verdad, pero se encontraba en la cancha de tennis, ¡en los brazos de Kaidoh! ¿Cómo podía acercarse?

Respiró profundamente una vez y se arregló un poco el cabello, para cerciorarse de que era largo y de que no la reconocería. Lentamente se acercó a su senpai con cara de preocupación y, tímidamente, trató de iniciar una plática.

-¡Ah! ¡Momo! –le llamó.

El cachorro, aún en brazos de Kaidoh, movió alegremente la cola y comenzó a ladrarle emocionado; saltó a sus brazos y le lamió el rostro, causándole cosquillas y haciendo que se riera por ello. Sin embargo, al notar el predicamento en el que estaba, volteó a ver al Titular, quien le miraba sorprendido. La chica trató de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco y se presentó.

-Muchas gracias, me preocupaba que Momo se escapara.

-Tú…

El chico iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Eiji apareció por el otro lado de la cancha, a espaldas de él y, agitando alegremente la mano, le saludó, corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Menos mal! –respiró aliviado- Me alegra ver que le encontraste, Ma…

El acróbata se tapó la boca con ambas manos al notar la presencia de su compañero de juego, mientras que ella era presa de los nervios. Tratando de salvar la situación, le llamó de otra manera.

-… Ma… Ma… Mayu-chan. Me sorprende encontrarte aquí, Kaidoh, te presento a Mayu-chan, una amiga de mi hermana.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mayu –se presentó Makoto, aunque el nombre no le agradaba.

-Kaidoh Kaoru –se presentó- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

A Eiji se le fue el alma al escuchar esas palabras, era posible que Kaidoh descubriera la identidad de la tenista y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero ella simplemente le sonrió y aclaró.

-Acudo a todos los encuentros del Seigaku, siempre les estoy animando, quizás por eso me recuerda. Es un gran placer conocer a otro Titular, ¡soy una gran fan tuya, Kaidoh-sama!

Kaidoh se sonrojó por la declaración tan directa y más al ver la energía con que había sido dicho. Por su parte, Kikumaru se sorprendió de la facilidad con que mentía, aunque un poco aliviado porque sonase tan natural.

-¿Ves, Kaidoh? ¡Tienes a otra fan! –comentó alegremente, golpeándole suavemente en la espalda.

-¡También soy una gran fan tuya, Kikumaru-sama! –comentó "emocionada".

Eiji se sonrojó por el comentario, iba a comentar algo cuando comenzaron a llegar otros jugadores, a quienes reconocieron como los del Saint Rudolph. Youshiro les miró unos instantes, contrariado por ver a dos Titulares en compañía de una chica linda y un perro, luego de analizarlo por unos segundos, se acercó.

-Me sorprende ver al Seigaku aquí, ¿gustan jugar un partido contra nosotros? Será un juego amistoso –ofreció.

-Gracias, pero… creo que será en otra ocasión –se disculpó el acróbata, haciendo el ademán de retirarse.

-¿Y usted? ¿Gusta jugar un doble contra nosotros? –le preguntó a Makoto, preocupando a Kikumaru.

Si ella aceptaba y comenzaba a jugar era muy probable que comenzase a levantar sospechas, lo que era más lógico, ya que al parecer nunca rechazaba un encuentro. Iba a ofrecer el cambiar con ella, cuando escuchó su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Claro! –exclamó la chica, sonriéndole a Kaidoh, quien se sonrojó por el hecho.


	9. Romance en las canchas

Los rayos del sol sobre su cabeza, una suave brisa fresca en su cabello, el verde de la cancha de tenis frente a sí, la mirada fija de sus contrincantes… y todo sin tener que ocultar su género. Ganase o perdiese, ese momento era especial para sí misma. Podía ganar, de ello estaba segura, pero si lo hacía era evidenciarse demasiado. Además, confiaba en que Kaidoh pudiera contra los dos chicos a los que se enfrentaban.

Muy al contrario de su tranquilidad, Eiji observaba cerca de allí. Estaba al borde de los nervios al ver que por un simple perro habían terminado en esta situación. Sin embargo, otra parte de él deseaba verla jugar como una chica.

Puesto que Makoto no llevaba raqueta en esos momentos, los del Saint Rudolph les habían prestado una negra. Los chicos estaban interesados en el resultado del juego, aunque todo les hacía indicar que sería una victoria muy sencilla.

Pronto, la pelota botó una o dos veces en la mano de Kaidoh, pues les tocaba servir. La mirada de ella se centró en Youshiro, tratando de analizar todos sus movimientos.

Después de unos minutos, durante los cuales el partido fue muy parejo, los tenistas notaron que el encuentro iba a ser algo agotador, puesto que el nivel de ambas parejas era muy semejante.

**o0o**

Tenía ya varios minutos jugando contra Momoshiro en la cancha, molesto, sin explicarse el porqué. Había pensado mucho en lo que su senpai le dijera, pero una y otra vez se negaba a aceptarlo. Desde que había entrado en el Seigaku, pera él la pelirroja había sido una gran compañera, una amiga, pero… de allí a decir que estaba enamorado de ella había una gran diferencia.

La pelota regresó hacia su lado, golpeándola molesto y regresándola al chico que tenía enfrente. Su compañero de juego le miró temeroso, notando que cuando se enojaba era peligroso sostener un partido.

-Ryoma, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó nervioso.

-Continuemos… –dijo, dedicándole una fría mirada.

El resultado de todo ello fue: un Momoshiro tirado en la cancha; tres pelotas perdidas tras la fuerza con que fueron lanzadas; dos pelotas quemadas; cinco o seis agujeros en la cancha luego del fuerte impacto y un Ryoma desahogado. No estaba molesto, por supuesto que no, simplemente… se había pasado un poco en el entrenamiento, es decir… ¡Sakuno no tenía nada que ver con esto!

-Momo-senpai, iré por una bebida, no se vaya…

Lo dijo tranquilamente y hasta podría decirse que inocentemente, puesto que el chico que estaba tirado en el otro extremo de la cancha no parecía tener ni la fuerza suficiente de levantarse por sí mismo. Caminó con la raqueta al hombro, dirigiéndose a la máquina expendedora, donde compró su Ponta favorito, abriendo la lata. Comenzó a tomarlo cuando escuchó la voz de unas chicas detrás de él.

-¡Es tan linda!

-¿Cómo puede competir contra el Saint Rudolph?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero es muy buena!

-¿En serio es japonesa?

-¡Sí! Y creo que es de primaria…

-¡No! ¿Una niña se enfrenta contra…? ¡Eso tengo que verlo!

-¡Rápido! La cancha de tennis está por aquí…

Las tres chicas que así hablaban eran de secundaria, parecía que estaban en el parque practicando el mismo deporte, pero no podía confirmarse. Al principio quiso seguirlas, ya que al parecer podía "entrenar" contra el otro equipo, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Por el mismo lado al que se dirigían esas tenistas, distinguió de pronto la delgada figura de Sakuno.

-¡Ryoma-kun! –le saludó a distancia, sonriendo amablemente.

No entendió el porqué, simplemente no pudo devolver el saludo, ya que sus mejillas se tornaron de un débil carmín y sólo atinó a agachar la cabeza. Luego recapacitó, notando que su actitud no era normal, por lo que lentamente tomó tres tragos de su bebida, intentando tranquilizarse con ello. Cuando alzó la vista Sakuno ya estaba a sólo unos pasos de sí. Le miró confundida un momento, sin comprender muy bien la actitud que tenía en esos instantes.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, mirándole.

-N-No… na-nada… –tartamudeó.

-¿Seguro? Tu cara está roja, ¿tienes gripe?

Antes de que supiese exactamente qué pasaba, Sakuno posicionó el dorso de su mano derecha en su frente, mientras que con la otra comparaba la temperatura de su propio cuerpo. Involuntariamente sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían por el contacto de la piel, trató de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, sin conseguirlo. ¿Cómo era posible que simplemente un roce de ella causara esa reacción en su cuerpo?

-Parece que no… –dijo, retirando la mano- Aún así, sería mejor que no tomaras bebidas frías.

El comentario de la chica le hizo regresar a la realidad, sin embargo, logró controlarse. Le sostuvo le mirada, ocasionando que se sonrojara a más no poder. Ya todo volvía a la normalidad. Tranquilamente continuó bebiendo de su bebida, ante ella. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó toscamente.

-Este… mi abuela… me ha enviado para… para buscar al Equipo, no los halló en la escuela… así que vine a estas canchas…

-Momoshiro-senpai y yo practicábamos cerca de aquí. Kikumaru-senpai fue a casa de Masayoshi… –el chico colocó su mano derecha en la barbilla, intentando recordar- En cuanto al resto, cada quien fue a donde quería, me parece que Kaidoh-senpai y Fuji-senpai también están aquí, pero no podría confirmarlo…

La chica había dejado de prestar atención desde hace mucho. Las palabras que salían de su boca parecían cautivarla, cada sonido proveniente de la misma era como una suave melodía, sin poder evitar sentirse atraída por ello. Notaba cómo los labios del tenista se abrían y cerraban, en un vaivén continuo, ¿de qué hablaban? Francamente no podía decirlo, estaba más concentrada viendo los destellos del sol en su cabello, sus mechones desordenados, sus brillantes ojos, su…

-¿Sakuno? –preguntó al verla distante.

-¿H-Hai? –vaciló.

-Te preguntaba si quieres platicar con Momoshiro-senpai…

-Sí –respondió, sin saber muy bien a qué.

-De acuerdo, sígueme.

Fue detrás de él, como le indicase con un movimiento de la cabeza. Llegaron hasta la cancha donde aún Takeshi se hallara tirado, justo como lo dejó Ryoma. Ella creyó que el entrenamiento en verdad era agotador, por su parte, él no se atrevió a hacer declaración alguna.

-Momo-senpai… Momo-senpai… –llamó quedamente, hincándose, luego le empujó con su zapato- Momo-senpai… Ann-chan está aquí.

-¿¡Dónde!

De inmediato el adolescente se puso en pie, buscando con la mirada a la aludida, pero sólo encontró a Sakuno frente a sí y a Ryoma hincado en el piso, mirándole inocentemente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al notar que sólo fue una treta de su compañero de tennis.

-Momo-senpai… yo creí que estabas muy agotado…

-Lo… ¡lo estoy! ¡Claro! –balbuceó, poniendo cara de enfermo, comenzando a toser.

-Dije "agotado", no "resfriado"… –prosiguió, enderezándose.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Qué cansancio… ahhh… –mencionó, comenzando a estirarse- Lo mejor será que descanse un rato, pueden ocupar la cancha.

Lo dicho por él era cierto: debía de reposar un poco luego del entrenamiento-desahogo-NO-celos de Ryoma. Además, así aprovechaba de dejarles a solas unos instantes, esperando que el chico tomase la iniciativa. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar detrás de unos arbustos, en donde se escondió.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió una voz a sus espaldas, espantándole.

-¡A-Ann-chan! –gritó perplejo al girarse.

-¿Sabes que en algunos países el espiar a otra persona es penado por la Ley? –interrogó divertida- ¿Por qué observas a Echizen Ryoma?

-Es sólo que… es sólo que…

-¿Está en una cita? –cuestionó al verle con Sakuno, aún entre el ramaje.

-No exactamente, simplemente se encontraron aquí por casualidad y opté por dejarlos a solas. Espero que le vaya bien –explicó, abriendo otro agujero.

-No puedes esperar que todo "salga bien" en una cancha de tennis, debería de ser en un sitio romántico –trató de hacerle entender.

-Dudo mucho que Ryoma sea de ese tipo de chicos… –contestó, observándole.

-Pero…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una voz.

Al girarse a su derecha se toparon con Fuji, quien parecía divertido con su reacción. Momoshiro de inmediato lo jaló, para impedir que Sakuno le viese.

-No tenías porqué ser tan rudo –mencionó.

-Fuji-senpai, estamos de incógnito –aclaró en voz baja-. Ryoma está a punto de darse cuenta de lo que siente por Sakuno y…

-Compañerismo, aprecio, amistad…

-¡Exacto! Y tú vienes a… inte… rrumpir…

Las últimas palabras apenas lograron salir de sus labios al notar que ahora era Echizen quien se encontraba de frente a él, mirándole reprobatoriamente. Los chicos salieron de allí, Fuji sonriente, Ann con una gotita en la cabeza y Momoshiro tratando de hallar una respuesta rápida al porqué se encontraban espiándole.

-Este… nosotros…

-Mada mada dane…

La frase dejó hecho piedra a su senpai, quien no creyó que reaccionara así. Sin poder articular palabra escuchó cómo le decía:

-Espero sea la última vez, Momoshiro-senpai…

Dio media vuelta para alcanzar a la chica de trenzas, comenzando a caminar en sentido opuesto, sorprendiéndose de que él cargase con la mochila de ella. Ann y Fuji les miraron hasta que se perdieron de vista, luego de lo cual se sonrieron entre sí.

-Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no? –interrogó al castaño.

-Sí –asintió suavemente.

-Por cierto, la razón por la que me encuentro aquí en este momento es debido a que mis amigas me notificaron de un encuentro muy interesante –explicó la chica, volteando a ver al azabache, que aún no reaccionaba-. Me parece que uno de los competidores es de su escuela.

-¿Ehh? –articuló por fin.

-Y está jugando dobles con una chica –continuó.

Luego de aclarar los pormenores, los tres decidieron ir a la cancha en la que se desarrollaba el juego Saint Rudolph vs. Seigaku, no siendo muy difícil de localizar debido a la gran cantidad de gente reunida alrededor. Entre empujones y pisotones lograron hacerse paso hasta el centro, donde obtuvieron una perfecta visión de todo.

En el campo de acción Kaidoh hacía pareja con una chica de larga cabellera negro azulada, ambos se hallaban concentrados; el único manojo de nervios era Kikumaru, quien se paseaba nervioso por el campo, mordiéndose las uñas. Decidieron no interrumpir hasta que el encuentro acabó en empate, felicitándose ambas partes.

-Fue un buen partido –apremió Youshiro.

-Lo mismo digo –apretó su mano Kaidoh.

-Espero volver enfrentarme a usted –replicó Takuya.

-Quizás en otra ocasión –sonrió Makoto.

Quizás era debido a esa mirada transparente o tal vez por esa sonrisa sincera, pero lo cierto es que tanto Kaido como Youshiro y Takuya no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Esa niña había logrado en los tres una profunda impresión. Además, a ello se sumaba su grácil silueta, favorecida por el vestido. Youshiro estaba a punto de invitarle una soda cuando…

-¡Mayu-chan! ¡Mayu chan! –corrió a alcanzarles un muchacho, quien sostenía a un cachorro- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Fue un partido increíble!

-Gracias, Kikumaru-senpai.

Al ver cómo sonreía despreocupadamente al acróbata, cierta hostilidad creció en los otros tenistas, que le miraron molestos. Sin embargo, esto no lo notó el recién llegado, entregándole a la chica la pequeña mascota, que comenzó a ladrar alegremente, lamiendo su cara.

-¡Momo! ¡Basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas! –rió.

-¡¿Quieres tomar un refresco? –preguntaron atropelladamente los chicos del Saint Rudolph.

-¡Claro! –agradeció, aceptando.

Tanto Kikumaru como Kaidoh no ocultaron su sorpresa al ver con qué facilidad consentía en salir con ellos. Pero… para Youshiro y Takuya no quedaba claro con cuál de los había aceptado ir, por lo que se miraron fijamente, creando un ambiente tenso.

-¡Kikumaru-kun!

La voz de Ann les distrajo, notando por primera vez la llegada de los otros. Fuji, Momoshiro y ella se acercaron al grupo. El corazón de Eiji dio un salto al notar allí al castaño, pues estaba seguro de que él se enteraría del secreto de Makoto, sino es que ya lo conocía.

-Ustedes sí que saben llamar la atención –comentó Momoshiro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó temeroso el acróbata.

-Me refiero a la cantidad de gente que se reunió por este encuentro, por supuesto… –aclaró, haciendo que apenas reparase en lo dicho.

-¿A qué te referías tú? –inquirió Fuji.

-A los espectadores, a los espectadores, por supuesto –respondió nervioso.

-¿Y quién es esta chica? –cuestionó, mirándola.

-Me llamo Mayu –fue su respuesta, sonriendo.

-¿También tú practicas tennis?

De pronto, una avalancha de personas se fue encima de ellos, tratando de hablar con los tenistas acerca de la chica con la que se encontraban, para saber si entraría en uno de los dos equipos o si era la novia de alguno. Entre tanta confusión, Kikumaru perdió de vista a Makoto, quien sólo sintió cómo alguien le tomaba del brazo, para separarla del resto.

Aún atontada se dejó conducir hasta salir de esa masa, quedando a solas con su acompañante en un callejón cercano. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar de quién se trataba y cómo le halló.

-¿Tú? –inquirió, arrojándose a sus brazos.


	10. Cita, reencuentro y ¡muchas fans!

Miró la tela de su falda verde como si no hubiese nada más interesante en todo el Café. Con disimulo volteó a observar al chico sentado frente a ella, con la mejilla recargada en la mano derecha mientras contemplaba el Menú entregado. Desde que habían entrado en el establecimiento las palabras escaparon de sus labios, como si simplemente no existieran.

-¿Ya te decidiste por algo? –preguntó cortésmente, mirándola.

-¿Ahhh? –se sonrojó, observándole- N-No… todavía no…

-Será mejor que te apresures, ahí viene la mesera –contestó, señalando a una chica con el dedo.

En efecto, instantes después una adolescente unos cuantos años mayor que ellos se acercó para tomar su orden. Tartamudeando, la chica ordenó té y una rebanada de pastel, mientras que Ryoma sólo pidió jugo. Apenas se alejó, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

-Etto… Ryoma-kun…

-¿Sí? –le preguntó, mirándola.

-¡Eh! Yo… yo… –balbuceó, tiñéndose sus mejillas de un suave carmín- Que… quería… quería decirte…

Sin embargo, pareciera que su garganta volvía a cerrarse, pues le costaba trabajo poderse expresar. Para su fortuna, la mesera volvió en esos instantes, dejando lo acordado. Ryoma comenzó a tomar de la pajilla de su jugo de naranja. La de trenzas prefirió imitarlo.

-Etto… Ryo… ma-kun…

-¿Ca-Capitán? –murmuró perplejo, señalando con el dedo detrás de ella.

Sakuno volteó a donde le indicaba. Debido a que se encontraban sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana, pudo contemplar por la misma a Tezuka, quien se encontraba en un callejón a solas con una chica no mayor a ella. La pelirroja no pudo esconder su asombro por lo observado.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Cuándo volvió? Mi abuela me dijo que estaba en un Colegio en Francia y que no sabía si volvería pronto.

-Al parecer, fue más rápido de lo que imaginábamos –contestó, volviendo a tomar de su jugo- Lo único que deseo saber es… quién es ella…

**o0o**

-¡Tezuka! –gritó alegre, abrazada a él.

-¿Qué haces en Japón? –le apartó- Y mejor aún, ¿por qué estás vestido como una chica?

-Yo… yo… –murmuró con pena, mas luego cambió su voz- He venido para conocer a más contrincantes, será de gran utilidad relacionarme con los Equipos de Tennis en Japón.

-Apenas la semana pasada te dejé en Italia y ahora estás disfrazado en otro país, en serio me sorprendes, Jun.

-¡Oye! Debía de hacerme pasar por Makoto para poder venir a Japón, de otra manera mis padres no me dejarían.

-¿Seguro? –recalcó, mirándole fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con miedo, temblándole la voz.

-¿Cómo sé que eres Jun? ¿Cómo sé que no eres Makoto?

-¿Quién crees que soy? –interrogó con diversión.

-Makoto es siempre impulsiva, mientras que Jun es más reflexivo. Quizás la única manera de estar seguro sea… besándote –contrarrestó, acercándose un poco más.

-¡N-No se te ocurra! –gritó, apartándole.

-Lo sabía –sonrió de medio lado.

-¡No te burles! –gritó, apretando los puños, mientras que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Makoto, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Quisieras que fuera Jun, ¿no?

-No es así… sólo me sorprende –contestó serio- ¿Cómo está Jun?

-Hmp… ya sabes… como siempre –respondió sombríamente, bajando la mirada.

-Eso suponía… pensé que con el tiempo llegaría a cambiar.

-No es así… aún se rehúsa a… ciertas cosas…

-¿Cuándo será el Torneo en Italia?

-El próximo mes…

-Así que… le verás…

-Si las cosas siguen este camino… nos enfrentaremos…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Entré en el Club de Tenis del Seigaku –fue su respuesta, mientras le miraba.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. A Makoto en verdad le preocupaba su reacción; el de lentes sólo le observó de pies a cabeza, luego de lo cual simplemente se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-¿Y cómo piensas competir?

-Estoy ocultando mi género…

-Está bien…

-¿Dirás algo…?

-Supongo que dejaré que… "las cosas sigan este camino"… ¿estás consciente de que si descubres tu género en el Partido Final podrían descalificar a todo el Equipo?

-Sí… asumo el riesgo…

-No es sólo por ti… ¿qué opinan los demás de ello?

-Sólo Kikumaru-senpai lo sabe… él está de acuerdo…

-Eiji no asimila las consecuencias…

-Eso significa que… debo decirles, ¿verdad?

-Lo más pronto posible, al menos antes de competir de manera Oficial contra cualquier Colegio. Hazlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Lo haré, Capitán.

-¿Sigues llamándome con ese término? –le miró girando sólo su cabeza, por encima del hombro.

-Sigues siéndolo. Al menos para Kohaku, Jun y para mí.

-Kohaku…

**o0o**

-Etto… Ryoma-kun… gracias por todo… –murmuró sonrojada, mientras él le acompañaba a su casa.

-No hay de qué –respondió, mirando al cielo, de brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos de repetirlo otro día…

El comentario de él era casual, la chica le observó asombrada, mientras que sus mejillas eran presas del rubor. Notó que él cerró los ojos, aspirando profundamente. Por su parte, Echizen no sabía exactamente porqué había sugerido ello, es decir… el pedirle volver a salir no era precisamente invitarla a una cita, sino que simplemente, simplemente… fue agradable su compañía, ¡sí! Eso era nada más.

-Quiero decir… si tú gustas…

-¡Cla-Claro! –contestó alegre.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de ella, Sakuno no quería entrar, ya que sabía que la perfecta tarde que había tenido lamentablemente llegaba a su final. Sin embargo, le faltaba el valor suficiente para invitarlo a pasar, por lo que sólo pudo tartamudear:

-N-Nos vemos mañana, Ryoma-kun…

Sin saber cómo, el chico sintió que ella depositaba un corto y cálido beso en su mejilla antes de meterse con rapidez. Por unos instantes permaneció en la misma postura, sin moverse ni decir nada, aún cuando la grácil figura de ella había desaparecido. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue dirigir su mano hasta el sitio, como queriendo conservar por más tiempo el recuerdo.

-Hmp… por mí está bien… –sonrió, dando media vuelta, en dirección a su hogar.

De regreso a casa el recuerdo de la pelirroja le asaltaba constantemente; incluso cuando se encerró en su cuarto y acostó sobre la cama mirando al techo mientras jugaba con una pelota de tennis, no podía sacarla de su mente. Comenzó a lanzarla para entretenerse, recordando todos los aspectos del día que orillaron a estos últimos. Sólo cuando la esfera giraba en el aire se dio cuenta de que era la misma que Sakuno le regalase hace tiempo.

-Así que… es así como se siente Momo-senpai, ¿no? –se preguntó en voz alta, deteniendo su juego.

**o0o**

-¡Ehhh! –gritó fuertemente- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste, pienso decirle a todo el equipo de tennis que soy una chica –respondió, restándole importancia.

-¡Makoto-chan! Ellos probablemente te saquen del Equipo antes de que puedas expresarles tus motivos.

-Pero aún así debo de asumir el riesgo de mis actos, no quiero que los descalifiquen por mi culpa, supongo que eso sería ser egoísta, ¿no?

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Hmp…

La peliazul recargó su rostro en la banca del salón de clases de su senpai. En verdad era incómodo para ella tomar el almuerzo en su aula o incluso en la Cafetería o azotea, ya que allí las chicas la perseguían, pero, en especial, las fundadoras del "Club de Admiradoras de Makoto-kun". Suspiró una o dos veces y cerró los ojos; un mechón de cabello rebelde cayó sobre su frente, lo que le molestó, volviendo a acomodarlo.

-Kikumaru-senpai… si no te hubieras enterado de mi secreto y en el Torneo Final lo revelara, causando que el Seigaku fuera descalificado… ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Eiji se quedó en silencio. En verdad no había pensado en ello. Adoraba jugar al tennis, sobretodo en Dobles. Cuando jugaba con Oishi todo a su alrededor parecía transformarse… en verdad era una sensación agradable. Ahora, ante la pregunta planteada, se contestó a sí mismo que no era justo llegar tan lejos para perderlo todo.

-Makoto… chan… yo…

-¡Ey, Eiji!

Se calló antes de continuar, ya que la voz de su amigo le distrajo. Por la puerta entró Oishi, quien parecía huir de algo. El tenista no pudo evitar asombrarse de verle con la reciente adquisición del Seigaku, no comprendía porqué estaban juntos.

-¿Sí, Oishi?

-Sólo quería preguntar porqué hay una multitud de chicas afuera.

-Mi culpa –contestó Makoto, abriendo los ojos-. Les dije que no me gustaba que interrumpieran mi almuerzo, pero no me hicieron caso; así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decir que tenía "Entrenamiento con Kikumaru-senpai".

-Supongo que es difícil manejar a tu Club de Fans –se divirtió el citado.

-Hmp… bueno… tiene sus ventajas…

Makoto abrió la mochila que tenía a sus espaldas, dejando ver una gran cantidad de chocolate y varios papeles, que parecían ser hojas de libretas y agendas. Entre todas estas cosas, algunas pequeñas cajas de obento se asomaban.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó extrañado Oishi.

-Algunos de los regalos de esas chicas. Además… desde que fundaron su Club de Admiradoras ellas me traen mi almuerzo y puedo comer el que más me agrade. Aunque… es extraño para mí regresar a casa con tanto dulce, el chocolate es bueno, pero no en exceso. Diariamente estoy recibiendo 15 kilos, aproximadamente.

-¿Y esos papeles? –interrogó ahora Eiji.

-Son sus… –Makoto agachó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada gracias a su fleco- hmp… números… de celular…

-¡EHHH! –gritaron al unísono.

-¡Oigan! ¡No es como si se los pidiera! –se defendió, completamente sonrojada.

Oishi introdujo la mano en la mochila, comenzando a sacar todo los papeles, asombrándose de la gran cantidad que tenía. La escuela no era tan grande y en el salón de Makoto no habían muchas chicas.

-Pero… aquí fácilmente hay… 50 o 60…

-De hecho… son 87 números… –contestó, sin interés.

-¡Qué! Pero… si recibes tantos números diarios… ¿cómo es posible? –le cuestionó.

-Algunas me dan su teléfono varias veces, otras son mayores que yo, otros números son de sus amigas y aún hay quienes vienen de otra escuela a darme obento, chocolate, celular o las tres cosas –enumeró con los dedos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, parece que eres famoso, "italiano"! –festejó Kikumaru, abrazándole.

-Yo no lo diría exactamente así… lo que sucede es que… soy nuevo aquí… ya verán que pronto esto pasará y podré volver a mi antigua rutina… Kikumaru-senapi, ¿podrías soltarme? –le miró molesto.

-¡Claro, claro! –sonrió, apartándose.

-Makoto-kun, parece ser que estás muy… solicitado estos días… –comentó, al ver que algunos papeles tenían escrito un lugar y una hora, de seguro para reunirse.

-Bueno, hay algunas chicas osadas que me han pedido una cita…

-¡Waaa! ¡No irás!, ¿verdad?

El grito de Eiji les extrañó a ambos, quienes le miraron confundidos, mientras que él era presa de la pena.

-¿De dónde sacas eso, Kikumaru-senpai? Ahora me importa más el tennis que tener una cita con una chica que ni conozco…

-Jajaja, claro –rió nerviosamente.

-De cualquier manera, pienso que deberías de asistir, estas chicas esperan que convivas más con ellas –le apremió Oishi.

-Ahora esto no es lo más importante, Oishi-senpai, quisiera hablar con todo el Equipo de Tenis, debo de comunicarles algo muy impor…

La chica no pudo seguir, ya que sintió cómo el acróbata le tomaba de la muñeca de la mano para llevársela aparte. No entendió cómo se las ingenió para evadir a todas las tenistas de la entrada. Rápidamente subieron las escaleras hasta la azotea, en donde una vez a solas la cerró con seguro. Makoto miró impasible, sin comprender muy bien qué resultaría de todo eso.

-Makoto-chan, no me opongo a que reveles tu secreto…

-Entonces, no debiste interrumpir, ya que eso era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer. Oishi-senpai nos miró extrañado y no lo culpo, tu actitud es sumamente…

Mientras hablaba, se acercó a la puerta para intentar abrirla e irse, de pronto y para su asombro, sintió cómo el pelirrojo la acorraló contra la pared, apresándola y quedándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sonrojándola. Esa cercanía era tanta que podía sentir claramente el aliento de su senpai en su rostro.

-No me opongo a que reveles tu secreto… SI, me ganas en un partido de tennis.

Ante el comentario, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, que se marcó perfectamente en su rostro.

-¿Te parece bien si elevamos la apuesta?

-¿A… A qué te refieres? –le miró contrariado, apartándose, esa mirada le daba un mal presentimiento.

**¡Hola lectores y lectoras!**

**Como podrán observar, ahora ya dejé el resto del capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Gracias por pasar a dejar comentario en la primera parte, prometo mejorar los capítulos, porque siento que el fic va decayendo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o desean un especial, trataré de complacerlas, ya que me gusta escuchar las propuestas de esas personas del otro lado del computador que se toman la molestia de leer los desvaríos de mi cabecita.**

**¡Comenten por favor! Entre más comentarios, más rápido actualizo y sino, creo que dejaré este fic por la paz para centrarme en los otros que poseo (a propósito, les invito a que pasen a leer mis otros fics).**

**Uyulala**


	11. I problemi della Regina

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Pasando a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, esperando no sea muy tarde, ya que siento la actualización llegó mucho después de lo necesario.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y ¡comienza lo interesante! Por cierto, estaba pensando hacer unos drables con Makoto como protagonista, compartiendo capítulos con el resto de los chicos, ustedes deciden esto. Otra cosa que quiero decirles es... ¡GRACIAS! Ustedes son quienes hacen posible este fic, por eso le mando un abrazo (eso sonó muy ñoño u_uU)**

**Dejen comentarios, ¿sí? creo que la calidad no fue tan mala esta vez... (o^w^o) **

* * *

Apretó con fuerza la raqueta que sostenía en ese momento, fijando su vista en los orbes jades de ella. Para no ver interrumpido el juego acordaron llevar a cabo el encuentro en una cancha de los Club Masayoshi. Y, en contra de lo que esperaba, ella seguía manteniendo oculto su género, a pesar de que nadie los veía.

-Eh, Makoto-chan ¿por qué sigues vestida así? –preguntó el acróbata, devolviendo una pelota.

-Es más cómodo –respondió, alcanzándola y dándole otro saque.

-Eso lo comprendo, pero… –caminó de espaldas, mientras continuaba el partido, sonriéndole sinceramente- Bueno… supongo que aún no me acostumbro, te ves más linda con falda.

El comentario de él la hizo sonrojarse, distrayéndola y causando que él anotara primero. Eiji cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Makoto agachó la mirada antes de que notara el carmín en sus mejillas y fue hasta la pelota, recogiéndola.

-15-0 –anunció el tenista.

-Eres muy bueno –comentó de espaldas a él-, pero ese truco no te funcionará.

-¿Nya? –le miró confundido.

-Esos comentarios no lograrán que me distraiga, así que puedes olvidar tu plan –terminó, volteando a verle.

-¿Nya? No es una estrategia, Makoto-chan –le miró haciendo un puchero.

La chica sonrió de medio lado, lanzando la pelota hasta el extremo contrario de la cancha, puesto que a él le tocaba servir. Kikumaru rebotó la pelota unas veces, tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que le dijera ella. Nunca intentó distraerla, había sido simplemente un comentario casual, sin nada más de por medio.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó impaciente- ¿Cuándo piensas sacar?

-Ah, Ah, gomen, gomen –se disculpó sonriente.

El pelirrojo lanzó la pelota y retomaron el partido, mientras jugaban no pudo evitar pensar en lo que habían acordado. Sabía que si él ganaba ella se quedaría callada, no le diría a los Titulares la verdad sobre su género; en cambo, si él perdía… Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, no queriendo pensar en esa posibilidad, pero lamentablemente lo hacía. Sólo debía de terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella al anotar rápidamente- Estás muy distraído, senpai.

-Jajaja, no es nada –rió nerviosamente.

La tenista se preparó para el saque, calculando la fuerza que debía imprimir a la pelota para lograr el siguiente punto. Era entretenido, debía admitirlo, jugar con el chico podía ser… impredecible, puesto que en los primeros minutos su carácter era otro, estando realmente concentrado y serio, mas ahora, volvía a comportarse como antes.

-Eres bueno en Individuales –comentó, lanzando la pelota-, deberías jugar más seguido en esta posición.

-Ahhh… ¿en serio lo crees? –preguntó en un puchero, devolviendo el saque.

-Claro –dijo sinceramente, regresando la bola.

-La verdad es que prefiero jugar Dobles, puesto que… en los Individuales me siento muy solo –aclaró con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Solo? –le miró sin creerle- Senpai, todos los del Seigaku están apoyándote, aunque no jueguen a tu lado.

-¿También tú, Makoto-chan? –cuestionó risueño.

-Tal vez… –mencionó desinteresadamente.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué mala! –hizo una pequeña rabieta.

Al verlo así no pudo evitarlo, la chica soltó una risa sincera, puesto que las actitudes de Eiji eran demasiado infantiles. Sin embargo, esto ocasionó que él volviese a anotar. Como ella parecía no haberlo notado, ya que incluso se había llevado una mano al estómago, él no dijo nada al respecto. A pesar de que vestía como chico en ese instante, cualquiera que la viera sabría la verdad: su risa era demasiado dulce. Recordaba que cuando Oishi reía ante cualquier comentario suyo, sonaba muy diferente a lo que ahora escuchaba.

Makoto parecía no darse cuenta de ello, puesto que incluso soltó la raqueta. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, que rápidamente se desvaneció al comprobar que veía una cara que la italiana no mostraba al resto. En ese aspecto, ella era sincera con él, mostrándose como realmente era.

-Gomenazai, senpai –murmuró cuando se pudo recuperar-. Hacía mucho que no reía tanto, la última vez recuerdo que Der…

Ella se calló de repente, recordando al parecer algo no muy grato, ya que su vista se perdió en un punto invisible. Sin decir palabra alguna se mordió el labio inferior, tomando de nuevo la pelota con una mano y con la otra, recogió la raqueta del piso.

-De acuerdo… no más distracciones, Kikumaru-senpai, esta vez… ¡jugaré en serio! –le miró retadoramente.

**o0o**

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, en donde seguro ya le esperaban. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la sala, para escuchar cómo alguien le pedía recogiera el correo antes de salir. Asintió con la cabeza levemente y sonrió, dispuesto a obedecerle. Su pantalón y chaqueta a juego de color azul celeste resaltaban más el color de su blanca piel.

Abrió la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a la entrada, caminó por una escalinata de piedra hasta llegar al buzón, que tenía varias cartas de diversos tamaños. Pasó una tras otra, buscando alguna que fuese de su interés, ya que el resto eran dirigidas a sus padres. De pronto, un sobre plateado llamó su atención y sonrió de buena gana al verle por fin. Miró las letras allí escritas, sin apartar sus ojos de ellas mientras penetraba a su casa. Al entrar, colocó el resto de la correspondencia en una pequeña mesita en el corredor, para dirigirse al patio trasero, en donde gustosamente se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Antes de abrir el sobre aspiró el aroma del pasto recién podado; no muy lejos de allí unas rosas amarillas se mecían con la suave brisa, mirando al cielo azul. Sonrió nuevamente, en verdad era relajante.

-Devo andare. Torno alle 7:00 –le informó una mujer, de traje oscuro tras abrir la puerta de cristal que conectaba al patio.

-Capisco, non preoccuparti –sonrió, ocultando la carta detrás de sí con disimulo.

-Tuo padre ha un impegno urgente, quindi...

-Lo so, lo so… –le interrumpió.

-Bene. Arrivederci –finalizó, cerrando detrás de sí.

-Sì… –murmuró sin que pudiera oírle.

Una vez se quedó a solas suspiró, en verdad era algo estresante tener que soportar cosas parecidas todos los días. Sacó el sobre detrás de sí y ahora por fin pudo abrirlo, leyendo su contenido con atención. Cuando terminó cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco en ese ambiente tan agradable.

-Ey, "Falcone", sveglia!

Un grito le interrumpió a la mitad de su sueño, abriendo los párpados pesadamente después de unos minutos de tranquilidad. La luz del sol le daba de lleno a la silueta parada frente a sí, por lo que apenas y notaba su contorno. Colocó su mano en su frente, esperando verle mejor, notando por primera vez que traía una gran mochila a la espalda.

-"Aquila nera", che succede? –preguntó lentamente, frotándose los ojos.

-Niente di importante… ma…

-Ho capito… –comentó, poniéndose de pie- È tardi… scusa…

-Non ti preoccupare...

Comenzaron a caminar, entrando en la casa. Subieron los escalones hasta llegar a un cuarto, en donde penetró el primer chico, tomando una mochila dejada en el piso, junto con una caja larga de caoba que estaba sobre la cama.

-Che cosa è questo? –preguntó, reparando por primera vez en lo que sostenía el otro.

-Ahhh… lettera di Makoto… –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Hmp… Non mi interessa…

El chico cerró los ojos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, saliendo de inmediato, adelantándose al otro, quien simplemente sonrió de medio lado. Luego, la dejó sobre el buró que tenía allí, esperando que no se molestara por lo ocurrido.

**o0o**

La tarde era calurosa, por lo que había decidido tomar un poco de jugo. Caminó hasta la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador. Su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, por lo que contestó de inmediato, con el vaso en la otra mano.

-¿Moshi moshi? –preguntó.

-_Kawamura, ven rápido a la escuela_ –pidió Inui-._ Debo de comunicarles algo urgentemente_.

-De acuerdo, en unos minutos estoy allá.

Colgó, pensando qué sería tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana. Tomó su jugo antes de dejar el vaso vacío en el lavadero, dispuesto a irse. Las calles estaban muy tranquilas a esa hora, por lo que caminó con lentitud. En el camino se encontró con Kaidoh, quien al parecer tenía el mismo destino que él. Pronto llegaron hasta la entrada del Seigaku, en donde ya estaba el resto de los Titulares, excepto Kikumaru y Makoto.

-Ah, Kawamura-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, qué bueno que llegan –expresó Echizen.

-Muy bien, ya estamos completos –dijo el de lentes-. Entren, por favor.

-Aún faltan Kiku… –comentó Momoshiro.

-Ya lo sé –le cortó Inui.

En silencio caminaron hasta una oficina, en donde les esperaba la Entrenadora Ryuzaki, sentada detrás de un escritorio con una pila de papeles. Parecía muy seria, revisando algunos últimos detalles. Los Titulares permanecieron de pie, esperando lo que tuviera qué comunicarles. Por fin, ella les miró de soslayo, luego de lo cual suspiró.

-He decidido volver a hacer un encuentro para elegir a nuevos Titulares –explicó.

-¿Ehhh? –le miraron sorprendidos todos.

-Como el tiempo se nos acaba, el evento será mañana, por ello necesito pedirles que tomen una difícil decisión.

-Díganos –pidió Fuji.

-Quiero saber si… confían en Eiji –completó, mirándolos pasivamente.

-Por supuesto –aclaró Oishi.

-Quizás su visión cambie después de lo que tengo que decirles –mencionó, parándose, mirando ahora a través de la ventana-. Yo recordaba haber visto a Makoto antes, pero no sabía dónde…

-Disculpe, Entrenadora, pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con Eiji? –preguntó un poco preocupado su pareja de Dobles.

-Esto –aclaró Inui, colocando un fólder en el escritorio, junto con unas fotos y varias revistas.

Los Titulares volcaron su atención sobre lo allí dejado. Las revistas eran deportivas y estaban en italiano, centrándose en el Tennis, la mayoría de ellas tenía en su portada a una chica de ojos jade y cabello negro con reflejos azules. Al hojearlas pudieron comprobar que incluso había números enteros dedicados a ella, considerándola una revelación, el más asombrado de ello era Kaidoh, ya que él… ¡había jugado con ella!

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Oishi, aún ante la respuesta tan obvia.

-"La Regina del tennis" –comentó la Entrenadora-. Así le llaman todos.

Echizen abrió el fólder, en donde podían encontrar el expediente de Makoto, de cabello corto, aunque también estaban allí los papeles de su otra escuela, en donde su cabellera era larga. Momoshiro comenzó a observar las fotografías, ya que en ellas aparecían Kikumaru y la misma tenista de las revistas.

-Masayoshi Makoto es en realidad una chica –aclaró Inui, aunque todos ya lo habían entendido-. Esto conlleva su expulsión inmediata de los Titulares y, ya que Kikumaru Eiji sabía acerca de ello, deben de tomar la decisión de permitirle seguir o sacarlo del Equipo.

-Pero… si esto es cierto… –murmuró Ryoma, recordando lo visto con Sakuno el día anterior.

-Esperen –pidió Oishi de manera maternal-. Nos estamos adelantando, antes de continuar con esto, debemos de escuchar su historia, quizás es todo un gran malentendido.

-Oishi, entiende que si jugamos con una chica registrada como un chico, estaremos descalificados –explicó la Entrenadora Ryuzaki.

-Eso lo sé, pero también comprendo que debe de haber una muy buena razón para que ella haya ocultado algo tan importante.

-No veo el porqué, es muy buena en el Tennis y cualquiera estaría complacido de tenerla en su División Femenil; además, eso no explica porqué Eiji no dijo nada al respecto.

-Lo conozco perfectamente y sé que si calló fue por un buen motivo –continuó el tenista.

-De cualquier manera, no es a mí a quien debes de convencer, ustedes son un equipo y como tal deben de apoyarse, por ello… esta es su decisión –aclaró.

-Chicos, ¿verdad que confían en ellos? –preguntó, no muy seguro de la respuesta.

**o0o**

Sentados en una pequeña banca a la sombra de unos arbustos Kikumaru y Makoto tomaban un refresco luego del encuentro suscitado. La chica ahora se había quitado la peluca, dejando libre su larga cabellera, siendo mecida por el viento. Sin que pudiera notarlo, el pelirrojo la miraba de perfil, contemplando sus facciones.

-Ehhh… Makoto-chan…

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, volteando a verle.

-Hmp… yo… me preguntaba… ¿quién de los Titulares te simpatiza más? –preguntó atropelladamente, sonrojado.

-Hmp… creo que eso es muy fácil de responder –sonrió sincera.

-¿Ehhh?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…

Sin embargo, no pudo oír su respuesta, ya que justo en ese momento el celular de Eiji comenzó a sonar, el chico simplemente lo apagó, sin contestarlo. Makoto le miró confundida un rato, pues no comprendía esta acción.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kikumaru-senpai? –le miró confundida.

-Bueno, me llamaba Oishi, pero no creo que sea nada importante. Además, estoy hablando contigo y eso sería una falta de atención de mi parte –explicó feliz.

-Pudiera tratarse de alguna emergencia –comentó, tomando un poco más de la lata.

-Hmp… quizás… Makoto-chan, no has respondido a mi pregunta… –le miró ahora muy serio.

-La verdad es que… antes de entrar al Seigaku ya había tenido la oportunidad de verles jugar. En Italia pasaron por la televisión muchos de sus partidos y, en especial, hubo un tenista que llamó mi atención… –sonrió ampliamente.

Eiji tragó saliva pesadamente, esperando oír la respuesta; sin embargo, ella parecía más interesada en el piso que en su plática, o quizás sólo hacía esto para hacerle sufrir un poco.

-Su juego era muy especial, nunca había visto a nadie con ese potencial, por lo que me fui interesando más y más en él. Creció tanto mi asombro que no pude evitar querer conocerle.

-Y cuando entraste al Seigaku ese deseo se cumplió, ¿no es así? –le preguntó curioso.

Ella rió de buena gana al oírle decir eso, luego volteó a verle sinceramente y respondió:

-No, yo ya le conocía de antes.

-¿Nya?

-El tenista que llamó tanto mi atención… era Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-¿Ehhh? –gritó, cayéndose de la banca en que estaba sentado- ¿Ya conocías al Capitán?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué crees que practico tennis? Él fue quien logró que Kohaku, Jun y yo nos interesáramos en este deporte.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó? –inquirió, parándose del piso.

-Es un laaaaaaarga historia… –comenzó, tomando de su soda.

* * *

**Diccionario español-italiano:**

_Devo andare. Torno alle 7:00_: Debo irme. Regreso a las 7:00

_Capisco, non preoccuparti_: Entiendo, no te preocupes

_Tuo padre ha un impegno urgente, quindi..._: Tu padre tiene un compromiso urgente, así que...

_Lo so, lo so…_: Lo sé, lo sé...

_Bene. __Arrivederci_: Bien. Nos vemos.

_Sì…_: Sí…

_Ey, "Falcone", sveglia!_: ¡Ey, "Halcón", despierta!

"_Aquila nera", che succede?_: "Águila negra", ¿qué pasa?

_Niente di importante… ma…_: Nada importante... pero...

_Ho capito… È tardi… scusa…_: Lo entiendo... es tarde... perdón...

_Non ti preoccupare..._: No te preocupes...

_Che cosa è questo?_: ¿Qué es eso?

_Ahhh… __lettera di Makoto…_: Ahhh… carta de Makoto…

_Hmp... Non mi interessa…_: Hmp… No me importa…


	12. La decisión de Kikumaru

El juego empezó bajo los inclementes rayos del sol. Debido a que era mediodía, el calor era realmente intolerable, a pesar de ello ninguno de los dos contrincantes se retractó. En tan sólo unos minutos se había declarado ya a un vencedor.

-Vaya, eres realmente débil –se quejó, con la raqueta al hombro.

-WOW, ¡en verdad juega increíble! –le felicitó un chico.

-¡Claro, es el Capitán del Equipo de Tennis! –se maravilló otro.

-¡Acaba de ganarle a alguien mayor que él! –festejó un tercero.

Pronto, un grupo comenzó a rodear al muchacho de secundaria, quien se enorgullecía de ello. Todos le adulaban y hacían notar que era realmente un gran jugador. Sin embargo, entre tantos murmullos no pudo evitar escuchar una pequeña risa. Inmediatamente se dedicó a buscar a la fuente del sonido, topándose con una silueta debajo de un árbol.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –le miró molesto.

Las miradas se centraron en la misma persona, quien usaba un pantalón negro, con chaqueta a juego, a pesar del intenso calor. En sus manos sostenía un libro, cerrándolo al ser objeto de interés. Alzó la cara, dejando ver una hermosa mirada del color de la esmeralda.

-Oh, nada… –comentó, sonriendo.

El chico se sonrojó al verle de frente. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro con reflejos azules, perfectamente lacio. No debía ser mayor de 12 años, reafirmándolo su fino rostro. Sonrió ególatramente al darse cuenta de ello, ya que bien podía perdonar a alguien tan dulce.

-Oye, lindura, ¿no te gustaría saludar al campeón? –se jactó.

-Lo siento, pero… no cruzo palabras con idiotas –contraatacó con una bella sonrisa.

-Uhuuu… –se escuchó la burla general.

-Al parecer no sabes a quién le hablas. En el Colegio me llaman "Ligero", ya que soy el jugador de Tennis más rápido de la región –habló tratando de impresionarle.

-A mí no me lo pareces –continuó afablemente.

-Entonces pregúntale a cualquiera, ellos podrán corroborarlo –señaló al resto.

-Vamos, no eres tan impresionante. Podría fácilmente vencerte –continuó sin perder dulzura al hablar.

Eso hirió un poco el orgullo del chico. La gente a su alrededor esperaba que le retara a un juego, pero al parecer su contrincante tenía otra idea, ya que simplemente guardó el libro que leyera en la mochila dejada a su derecha, se la echó al hombro y se paró, con la determinación de irse.

-Oye, lindura, espera. ¿Acaso no dijiste que podías derrotarme? Juguemos un partido amistoso –le llamó.

-Perdona, pero… no pierdo mi tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena –volvió la cabeza para verle mejor, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Tienes una boca muy filosa –se molestó con la respuesta dada, acercándose-. Deberías de quedarte a la sombra como porrista. Las chicas no juegan Tennis.

Se molestó con lo dicho, deteniéndose a la mitad de su camino. Simplemente sonrió de medio lado y habló en voz alta para que todos le oyeran:

-Así que… ¿te crees mejor que yo?

-Lo soy, lindura –volvió a ufanarse.

-De acuerdo. Un juego, a un set. Si gano, debes de retractarte de ello –ofreció.

-Jajaja, lo veo imposible, pero será como lo decidas. Aunque… si pierdes… deberás darme un beso –le miró altanero.

El resto volvieron sus miradas al lado contrario, esperando la respuesta. No dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta la cancha de tennis, se quitó la mochila para dejarla en la banca y tomó la raqueta que le ofrecían.

-Como soy un caballero, dejaré que tú saques –se burló.

-Te arrepentirás… –murmuró sin que nadie le oyera.

Le dieron la pelota, lanzándola suavemente, siendo devuelta por el otro chico. El partido inició muy parejo, sólo que él parecía cansado a los pocos segundos, sin que el cansancio se notara en su oponente. Los demás contemplaban atentos, esperando que uno de los dos perdiera, finalmente le escucharon decir con una sonrisa:

-Entonces… ¿es suficiente para ti?

-¿A qué te refieres? –le miró sin entender.

-No más juegos –cambió su tono de voz.

Esperó a que la pelota estuviera sobre su cabeza, sólo entonces saltó para darle un fuerte golpe, que la devolvió a gran velocidad, en un ángulo diferente. La pelota se clavó en la cancha, para rebotar e irse a incrustar a un árbol a 15 metros de distancia. El asombro fue general, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera asimilar lo visto.

-¡"Águila negra"! –se escuchó de pronto.

Un chico rubio de rizos ensortijados llegó hasta allí. Usaba un conjunto azul cielo con botones dorados y llevaba una caja de caoba en las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es tarde! –se quejó.

-No te preocupes, "Halcón". Sólo me entretenía. ¡Hey, tú! –llamó al chico frente a sí- ¡Recuerda lo pactado! Ahora: retráctate.

La humillación no podía ser mayor. El estudiante de secundaria murmuró algo inteligible, molestándole ello. El rubio quería irse pronto, estaba impaciente, consultando el reloj varias veces, pero su acompañante pensaba diferente.

-No me iré hasta que todos lo oigan. ¡Vamos, apúrate!

-Laschicasnosonporristas,ellasonbuenaseneltennis –habló atropelladamente.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor… –le miró inconforme.

-He dicho… que… las chicas no son porristas… Ellas son… buenas en el tennis… –logró por fin decir.

-Hmp… mejor… –hizo una mueca.

-¡"Águila negra"! –le jaló de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Bien, se me ha hecho tarde…

Dieron media vuelta dispuestos a irse. La multitud les permitió pasar; justo cuando iban a la mitad, giró la cabeza sólo para agregar:

-Oh… a propósito… soy un chico… Recuerda mi nombre: Masayoshi, Jun.

**o0o**

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, chocando con varias personas en el camino. Gotas de sudor descendían por su rostro, prueba irrefutable del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Se paró un momento sólo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, recargando sus manos en las rodillas, su respiración era agitada.

-¡Demonios! –gritó.

Continuó su carrera con gran dificultad, sintiendo que sus pulmones iban a colapsar en el intento. Finalmente distinguió la figura que buscaba, por lo que redobló su esfuerzo. Apenas y pudo gritar con lo que le quedaba de aire:

-¡ESPERA, OISHI!

El aludido se detuvo, dando media vuelta para verle. En unos instantes Kikumaru estaba ante él, intentando respirar normalmente.

-Oi… Oishi… yo… yo… por… por favor… –habló entre jadeos.

-Lo siento, Eiji… los Titulares ya tomamos nuestra decisión. Makoto está expulsado… expulsada del Equipo de Tennis –le volvió a comunicar de manera impasible.

-Oi-Oishi… por favor… ¡escucha lo que tengo que pedirte! –gritó, seguro de lo que diría.

-Nada de lo que digas revocará la decisión tomada –le informó mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro-. Tienes suerte de continuar en el equipo.

-¡De eso quiero hablarte! –se desesperó.

-Ei… Eiji… tú… –le miró, comprendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

**o0o**

Contemplaba las ondas en expansión formadas por las piedras lanzadas contra el agua. Era lo único que quería hacer en esos instantes. Abrazaba sus piernas, dándose apoyo con ello, sin importarle lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Dirigió su mano a la derecha, tomando otra pequeña roca de un montón ya dispuesto. Giró la muñeca y la lanzó con fuerza, rebotando en la cristalina superficie antes de hundirse.

-¡Cazzo!(*) –gritó, parándose y lanzando otra.

La miró seguir el mismo destino que las otras, dejando que sus lágrimas comenzaran a caer. Sus brazos quedaron inertes a ambos costados de su cuerpo, no teniendo fuerzas para moverlos. Agachó la mirada, consciente de todo lo ocurrido. Aún podía escuchar las palabras dichas por la entrenadora, pero se negaba a aceptarlas.

-Makoto… chan… –le llamó suavemente una voz detrás de sí.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se apresuró en limpiar su rostro, sin voltearse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, notando el timbre de su voz.

-Cla-claro… sólo… ump… me entró una basura en el ojo –justificó infantilmente.

Llegó hasta su lado, inclinándose para recoger una piedra del suelo. La tomó entre sus dedos, jugando con ella. Sonrió con melancolía al comprender sus sentimientos.

-¿Sabes? Si giras un poco más la muñeca, podrán dar otro salto –comentó, ejemplificándolo.

-Hum… –masculló, con la mirada perdida.

-Dentro de poco será el partido en Italia –le informó, continuando lanzando las piedras.

-Sí… lo sé… –respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Sabes? Los chicos y yo no entendemos nada de italiano, ¿no crees que será gracioso el vernos lidiar con las barreras del idioma? –sonrió, volteando a verle.

-Su-Supongo…

-¿Quieres ser nuestra intérprete? –ofreció risueño, agachándose junto a ella.

-Claro… puedo darles clases antes de que se marchen, sólo lo básico para que entiendan lo elemental –dijo ya casi sin voz.

-Bueno… creo que sería muy amable de tu parte, pero, ¿no sería mejor que vinieras con nosotros a Italia?

-Será doloroso… volver a mi país y… ver los encuentros, no deseo hacerlo… –se quejó, hundiendo de nuevo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¿Quién dijo algo así? Makoto-chan… hablé con el resto de los Titulares… están de acuerdo en que regreses al equipo. Ellos permitieron que te reintegres.

Alzó el rostro, para mirarle fijamente, notando que su mirada era sincera. No pudo contenerse, podía aparentar ser fuerte, que las cosas no le importaban o que incluso le daban igual, pero… era una chica muy sentimental, al fin y al cabo. Por ello mismo, Kikumaru se sorprendió cuando Makoto se arrojó a su cuello, abrazándole hasta casi sacarle el aire.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, senpai! ¡En verdad lo agradezco!

-Ma… Makoto-chan…

Afortunadamente le veía la espalda en ese instante, por lo que no notó el sonrojo que poseía en sus mejillas. Una calidez invadió su espalda, extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo. No entendía porqué se sentía así con ella, cómo podía pasarse horas en su compañía sin aburrirse, por qué le costaba tanto el separarse. Simplemente correspondió al abrazo, quería que ese momento se extendiera un poco más. Notó que ella le soltaba, por lo que hizo lo mismo, aunque con gran dificultad de su parte.

-Ne, Kikumaru-senpai… ¿qué dijiste para convencerlos? –le miró tiernamente.

-Ahhh, eso… –se rascó nervioso la mejilla- Comprendieron que tu razón es muy fuerte y que has puesto todo tu empeño en ello.

-Aún así, lo dicho por la Entrenadora, es verdad… soy egoísta al anteponer mis deseos a los suyos. Si esto se descubre antes de que finalicen los encuentros, lo más probable es que el equipo sea descalificado, ¿en verdad se arriesgan a ello? –murmuró débilmente.

-Claro, claro, Makoto-chan, sabemos lo que eso implica –sonrió despreocupado-. Los Titulares desean ayudarte.

-¿Y tú? –le miró fijamente, al notar que se había excluido.

-Yo también, Makoto…

-¡Gracias, senpai! Esto es muy importante para mí, gracias por apoyarme. Me esforzaré el doble y no los decepcionaré –aclaró segura.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo con un deje de tristeza-. Será fantástico verte por televisión.

-No, no… tú estarás apoyándome, ¿verdad, Kikumaru-senpai? Le diré a Inui que nos pongan juntos en Dobles, me gustaría jugar contigo, no en tu contra y quizás…

Lo dicho por ella le sonaba ahora muy lejano, sus palabras parecían estar a varios metros de distancia. La sonrisa en su rostro bien valía la pena, no se arrepentía de la decisión tomada. Porque, la felicidad que ella experimentaba en esos instantes, junto con la posibilidad de cumplir su meta, eran la única recompensa que necesitaba. Por ello mismo, las palabras de Oishi no le dolían tanto.

**o0o**

_-¡Por favor, chicos, permitan que Makoto-chan tome mi lugar como Titular! –gritó en la junta a la que habían convocado._

_-Senpai… ¿estás consciente de lo que dices? –preguntó Ryoma, sorprendido._

_-Claro, Echizen –se tranquilizó, llamándolo por su nombre-. Ella ha viajado desde muy lejos para cumplir una meta. Quisiera yo tener el mismo valor que ella. Entrar en una escuela donde no conoces a nadie, ocultar su género, enfrentarse a los demás tenistas por un puesto como Titular, lidiar con nuestro entrenamiento… en verdad quisiera yo tener su fuerza de voluntad._

_Mientras hablaba iba perdiendo poco a poco la voz. El resto de los chicos le miró atentamente, notando que lo dicho por él era cierto. La entrenadora escuchaba atentamente, sin inmiscuirse en la plática._

_-Aún así… nos mintió. Si ella hubiese dicho la verdad desde el inicio, quizás la hubiéramos comprendido –explicó Momoshiro, un poco molesto._

_-¡Tenía miedo! ¡No sabía cómo reaccionarían ustedes! –trató de hacerle entender- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?_

_-Pues… –se rascó la nuca, pensando- probablemente lo mismo que ella._

_-Eiji… tú te enteraste, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? –preguntó Oishi, mirándolo fijamente._

_-Neeee, Oishi… no sabía si era correcto o si yo tenía derecho a decirles. Además, no es su culpa, ella quiso varias veces decirles, pero yo la detuve –agachó la vista-. Vaya, quizás aquí el único culpable soy yo._

_-Tal vez sea cierto… –murmuró Oishi._

_El acróbata volteó a verle, pero sólo halló decepción en su mirada, por lo que comprendió que a su amigo le dolía el hecho de que no hubiera confiado en él. Si eran los mejores amigos debían de contarse todo, ¿no? Entre ellos no debía de haber secretos. Ahora, no sabía qué otras cosas ocultaba el pelirrojo._

_-Bien, chicos… ¿qué deciden ustedes? –preguntó al resto de los Titulares._

_-Mi decisión sigue siendo la que dije antes –informó Kaidoh._

_-Yo le secundo –mencionó Fuji._

_-Los demás Titulares asintieron al mismo tiempo, voltearon a ver a la Entrenadora y a Inui. Por su parte, ella sólo sonrió, cerró los ojos y asintió, mientras que el de lentes hiso unas anotaciones en su libreta. Detrás de él había un pizarrón, hacia el cual se dirigió. Tomó un borrador y limpió de la superficie un nombre, escribiendo otro en su lugar._

_-Muy bien, Sadaharu Inui entrará a formar parte de los Titulares. Sin embargo, la reciente petición de Kikumaru Eiji ha sido concedida, su lugar será ocupado por Masayoshi, Makoto –informó la entrenadora Ryuzaki._

_-Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión –le dijo al oído Oishi, antes de salir._

**o0o**

-¿No es verdad, Kikumaru-senpai? –preguntó la tenista, mirándole contenta.

-¿Ehhh? –reaccionó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-He dicho que… ahora que vayamos a Italia, te llevaré a dar un recorrido. Es un sitio muy hermoso, ahí tenemos una casa de campo, en donde papá se queda cuando trabaja, que es casi todo el año. Y también quiero presentarte a mis amigos –comenzó a soñar despierta.

-Claro, claro, jeje. Ne, Makoto-chan, ¿me presentarás a tu hermano? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

La cara de la chica tomó una expresión muy seria, por lo que comprendió que ese tema era muy delicado. Simplemente se dejó caer a su lado, puesto que el chico seguía sentado en una piedra. Makoto tomó una roca y la lanzó, llegando más lejos que las otras, incluso más que la de Kikumaru.

-Jun y yo no nos hablamos desde la muerte de Kohaku…

* * *

**DICCIONARIO ESPAÑOL-ITALIANO**

(*) _¡Mierda!_


	13. Una invitación de esgrima

No podía comprender el porqué su senpai había cedido su lugar a Makoto. Para él había sido una gran sorpresa este hecho, pues estaba consciente del gran interés que tenía el acróbata en ir a Italia a representar a su país. Toda la mañana había estado pensando en ello, sin hallar una explicación al respecto.

Además, Oishi se había enojado con su mejor amigo, lo que también era un problema, pues indudablemente la Golden Pair no participaría, lo que ponía en desventaja al equipo en Dobles.

Acostado en su cama, debido a que era domingo, se dijo que ya era hora de levantarse, luego de estar horas contemplando el techo; así, se colocó su gorra blanca y tomó su mochila, dispuesto a ir a entrenar con Momoshiro, puesto que éste le había invitado desde la tarde anterior.

Salió de su casa, sin mirar algo más que no fuera el suelo. Iba demasiado ensimismado que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó hasta las canchas de tennis. Sin embargo, allí no estaba su senpai y sólo entonces se percató de que no le había llamado para confirmar.

-Debo de estar realmente distraído hoy… –murmuró por lo bajo con el celular en la mano.

Antes de poder realizar la llamada sus ojos se toparon con Sakuno, quien se hallaba entrenando sola a unos metros de distancia. Guardó el celular y se acercó un poco sin decirle nada, la chica no notó su presencia, concentrada en el entrenamiento.

-Ohhh… volví a fallar –comentó desilusionada.

Sin embargo, la chica no se rindió, tomando otra pelota de tennis de una pila que tenía junto a ella, la hizo rebotar un par de veces y lanzó sobre su cabeza, pese a ello, no pudo pegarle y terminó por golpearla en la frente.

-Otra vez…

Sakuno no se rendía, parecía que estaba decidida a dar un saque perfecto. El chico le miró unos minutos, notando que la de trenzas ya estaba cansada, pues algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente. Así como había llegado, se retiró.

-De nuevo…

La chica iba ya por su intento número 163 y aún no había conseguido su objetivo. Volvió a recoger la pelota, pero en esta ocasión ya no tenía la misma convicción de antes, sentía que por más veces que lo intentara, el resultado sería el mismo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cuando un Ponta apareció frente a ella. Al alzar el rostro, se topó con Echizen.

-Ry… Ryoma… kun… –le contempló asombrada.

-Pensé que estarías sedienta –avisó, sosteniendo otra bebida en la otra mano-. Desde hace rato que practicas, ¿no?

-¿Ehhh? –se sonrojó- ¿Me has visto?

-No tengo mucho tiempo aquí, pero noté que tú sí. Es bueno que continúes esforzándote –tomó un trago de su Ponta.

Sakuno tomó lo ofrecido y comenzó a beber, completamente sonrojada al saber que Ryoma le estuvo viendo un rato. Agachó la mirada para no toparse con la de él, por su parte, el tennista le invitó a sentarse bajo un árbol para descansar.

-Etto… Ryoma-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó en voz alta, jugando con el Ponta.

-¿Hum? –volteó a verla.

-Ehhh, quiero decir… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería entrenar un poco…

-Ahhh… supongo que estás emocionado, ¿no?

-¿Hum?

-¡Ah! Digo… por el partido en Italia…

-Hmp… sí…

-No suenas muy alegre con haber sido seleccionado…

-Es sólo que… –agachó la mirada.

-¿Estás preocupado por Kikumaru-senpai? –preguntó a media voz.

-¿Eh? –volteó a verle.

-Mi… mi abuela me dijo… todo lo que había pasado…

-Aún no puedo entender la actitud de mi senpai… ¿por qué ceder su lugar? Cualquier otro aceptaría con gusto el haber sido seleccionado y él… él… rechazó la oportunidad por Makoto… comprendo que su intención haya sido buena, pero… ¿valía tanto la pena como para enojarse con Oishi-senpai? –habló más para sí que para la chica.

-Oishi-senpai está muy dolido con la decisión de Kikumaru-senpai… a decir verdad… creo que le duele más el que no haya confiado en él… aún así… pienso que Makoto es afortunada…

-¿Afortunada? –le miró sin entender.

-El tener a alguien que se preocupa tanto por ti… en verdad que es agradable –sonrió alegremente.

-Un… eso creo…

-Ryoma… kun… ¿tú habrías hecho lo mismo que Kikumaru-senpai?

-¿Eh?

-Qui-quiero decir… por alguien especial… –tartamudeó nerviosa.

-No podría –respondió seguro-. No podría hacerlo por alguien tan egoísta que se preocupa más por su meta que por todo lo que he trabajado tan duro.

-Pe… pero… Makoto-chan no sabe nada…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Sakuno? –le miró levemente asombrado.

-Kikumaru-senpai aún no se lo comunica y le pidió a los demás que no lo hagan. Makoto lo sabrá unos minutos antes de subirse al avión –agregó con tristeza-. Ella en verdad cree que jugará Dobles con él…

**o0o**

Salió del cuarto de meditación, en donde el olor de la madera mezclado con el incienso siempre le relajaban, su abuelo aún permaneció allí, meditando como cada mañana. Por su parte, sus pasos le condujeron hasta la entrada de la casa, en donde recogió el correo. A pesar de estar en la era de la tecnología y que Japón fuese uno de los países más avanzados en ese aspecto, a su abuelo le disgustaba enormemente que se perdieran los valores y tradiciones, por lo cual había ordenado el escribirse cartas por correo tradicional en vez del electrónico y si, hubiese emergencias, llamar por teléfono.

Por ello mismo es que todos los días debía de ir a revisar si había noticias del resto de la familia, puesto que tenía varios tíos y tías, además de otros parientes, que mandaban sus respetos al jefe de la familia. Revisando los sobres, hubo uno que le llamó la atención en especial.

Se trataba de una carta blanca en fino papel, donde podía apreciarse un escudo en la parte superior derecha. Éste representaba a un felino, quizás un león, sobre fondo azul mar, con la lengua de fuera en color rojo, de perfil y parado sobre sus patas traseras, mirando hacia la izquierda. Las patas delanteras se hallaban extendidas y, en la derecha, sostenía una rama. Sobre él una corona en color dorado y plateado formada por lo que parecían ser torres de castillos.

Era muy extraño que un documento oficial llegara hasta la casa, por lo que se extrañó, resolvió en llevarla cuanto antes a las manos de su abuelo, así que volvió sobre sus pasos. Le halló todavía en la misma postura que le dejara, por lo que se colocó frente a él y arrodilló, colocando la frente en el piso.

-Abuelo… ha llegado una carta de Salò.

El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente y sólo esperó hasta que la chica frente a él, en yukata blanca, le entregase el sobre sin mirarle directamente. Tranquilamente abrió la misiva y leyó en silencio. Cuando acabó pareció pensar unos segundos, se puso de pie y fue hasta la estatua de Buda en el frente del cuarto de madera.

-Makoto, retírate.

Obedeció en silencio, sin protestar ante la orden recién dada. Estaba segura de que algo extraño pasaba en ese instante, puesto que las cartas con escudo de armas siempre eran poseedores de grandes noticias, fueran buenas o malas. Sin embargo, sabía que Salò era una pequeña región en Italia, por lo que no se preocupó de más. Fue hasta su cuarto, debajo de la cama sacó un pequeño cofre, lo contempló un rato y finalmente, del collar que en ese instante portaba tomó la llave y lo abrió.

Adentro habían fotografías, cartas y una pelota de tennis. Rebuscó entre los papeles y halló la carta recibida días atrás, con la caja plateada. Volvió a abrir el sobre, dentro había una fotografía de dos chicos, uno de ellos tenía rizos rubios y vestía de blanco, la chamarra tenía unas franjas azul marino que contrastaban con sus ojos azules, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa. El otro era idéntico a ella, únicamente su cabello era más largo y en sus ojos había gran seriedad.

-Jun… –murmuró.

Ahí estaba, el eterno recuerdo de cuánto le había fallado a sus dos hermanos. El rostro de Jun era el suyo, pero también… era el de Kohaku. Aquella persona a quien ambos amasen tanto, aquella persona a quien necesitaban cada día, aquella persona que podía volver a unirlos.

Desde pequeños Jun y ella habían sido unidos, pero con Kohaku era distinto, sabían que podían recurrir a él cuando había un problema, sabían que él siempre tendría una palabra cariñosa, sabían que su rostro siempre les dedicaría una sonrisa, sabían que nunca los traicionaría. Y ahora… nada… Makoto no era Kohaku… Jun no era Kohaku… así de simple. Cuando Kohaku había muerto, se había llevado una parte de los dos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, se mordió el labio inferior y guardó la foto antes de hacerse más daño. En verdad necesitaba a Jun, necesitaba su perdón y también… necesitaba perdonarse a sí misma. Sus padres no le culpaban de nada, pero ella se sentía culpable, culpable de la muerte de Kohaku.

Volvió a leer la carta llegada hace unos días, contemplando la caligrafía de la única persona que le informaba sobre Jun, aún sin que se lo pidiera. La única persona que no mencionaba a Kohaku si no había necesidad… Derossi.

_Aquila__ Bianca:_

_Es un placer escribirte una __lettera__, aunque debo decir que mi japonés no ser muy bueno. Creí que después de tantos años conviviendo con tú la gramática no sería problema, pero veo que equivocarme. En estos días, Jun y yo hemos tenido más presentaciones, ser un éxito completo, aunque aún preguntarnos los demás dónde quedó la tercer ave._

_Te extraño mucho, __Aquila__ Bianca, sería magnífico si tú volver antes_

_Falcone__ (__Derossi__)_

Derossi… el nuevo líder. Era bueno saber que él y Jun aún se mantenían unidos, pese a todos los conflictos que ella y su hermano tenían. A decir verdad, cuando iba a Italia, el rubio debía dividir su tiempo para estar con los dos puesto que Jun se negaba rotundamente a hacer algo los tres juntos. Después de la muerte de Kohaku ella y su hermano se habían refugiado en Derossi, que era lo más cercano a estar con él, con su Kohaku.

Derossi y Kohaku se parecían en muchos sentidos, aunque nunca se conocieron en persona. El rubio llegó a sus vidas días después de la muerte de su hermano, cuando aún ambos vestían de negro debido al luto. Y fue entonces cuando Jun se aferró tanto a él, porque sus palabras, sus acciones, sus gestos… todo le recordaba al hermano muerto.

Derossi era sólo un compañero de esgrima, el deporte que los trillizos Masayoshi practicaban. Podría haber permanecido sólo como eso: un compañero más, pero por su gran habilidad pronto los maestros lo emparejaban con ellos para todas las clases y luego de saber que él prefería el florete, tal como Kohaku, se dieron cuenta que quizás su grupo podía volver.

Kohaku siempre sería el Águila Dorada, Jun el Águila Negra y ella, el Águila Blanca, pero Derossi era el Halcón, así de simple. Un ave de caza sin ser parte de la familia, aquél que los guiaba. Derossi, el florete; Jun, la espada; Makoto, el sable, las tres armas de la esgrima. Todos se asombraron cuando se dieron cuenta que nuevamente el grupo había sido instaurado, después de estar meses sin hablarse. Pero así seguía siendo, si Jun aceptaba estar con ella era solamente durante las clases y presentaciones de esgrima, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra; se las ingeniaba para que Derossi le comunicara todo y ella, por su parte, no tenía cara para reclamar nada.

_Ali di scherma_, "Las alas de la esgrima", ése fue el título escogido por Kohaku, quien se mantuviera invicto en todos sus combates; a pesar de ser tan bueno en el tennis, su pasión siempre había sido este deporte. Y en verdad que era un título bien merecido ser el Águila Dorada, puesto que todos sabían que los floretistas eran los más hábiles y rápidos en el manejo de las tres armas.

En sus ropas se hallaba bordada una pluma del color correspondiente, en el caso de Derossi, su pluma era café y un poco más grande que las de Jun y ella. El rubio no podía ser Kohaku, pero era alguien igual de querido, aquella persona que había podido llegar hasta ellos, simplemente siendo quien era: Derossi.

**o0o**

_-Makoto… quiero presentarte a alguien –le llamó su padre-. Él es Enrico Derossi._

_-Ya le conocía –comentó seriamente, cruzándose de brazos-. Estamos juntos en la clase de esgrima._

_-¿En serio? Me alegra mucho, él y su padre acaban de mudarse a Palermo y espero que puedan llevarse –sonrió, dejándoles._

_-No porque nuestros padres sean amigos nosotros dos también lo seremos –le aclaró seriamente._

_-Oh, ya veo… jeje –sonrió, cruzando los brazos a la altura de la nuca._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le miró un poco molesta._

_-El que tú y Jun sean tan parecidos y diferentes…_

_-Tú no nos conoces… –se enojó aún más._

_-No, pero me gustaría…_

_-Pierdes el tiempo… –se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse._

_-¡Entonces juguemos! –le gritó- A un punto… si gano, contestarás una pregunta y si pierdo, no te molestaré más._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría? –volteó a verle._

_-El que aún no te hallas ido, Makoto… y yo no lo haré… no me iré…_

_-Promesas vacías…_

_-Confía… palabra de mosquetero…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya sabes… uno para todos…_

_-…y todos para uno… –recordó el dicho de Kohaku._

**o0o**

Tocaron quedamente a la puerta, por lo que Makoto guardó todo con rapidez y metió bajo la cama, se enjuagó las lágrimas y permitió el paso. Se asombró de ver allí a su abuelo, quien le miró seriamente unos instantes.

-Makoto… la provincia de Salò invita a _Ali di scherma _a una conmemoración por un año más de su Independencia de los nazis. Como patriarca de la familia, te ordeno ir, siempre es bueno mantener buenas relaciones sociales y ya que a ti y a Jun les gusta tanto la esgrima, dándose a conocer en toda Italia, sería una grosería el rechazar la invitación –le informó sin rodeos.

-Entendido, abuelo, pero… ¿qué sucederá con el equipo de tennis? –preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Ya me encargué de ello. Hablé con tu entrenadora y está de acuerdo en que todos viajen dos semanas antes de lo planeado para que puedas instruirlos en el italiano, además de que Salò queda cerca de un campamento de tennis, donde irán a entrenar los equipos de algunas escuelas japonesas –explicó tranquilamente.

El anciano dio media vuelta, sin agregar nada más. Makoto sabía que su abuelo nunca mostraba afecto innecesario, ni siquiera con ella que era la única chica de la familia. La verdad era que el patriarca Masayoshi se había vuelto casi inaccesible para todos desde la muerte de Kohaku, pero lo cierto era que temía perder a otro nieto.

Felizmente, la chica tomó su celular para marcar algunos números, dispuesta a hacer las reservaciones de hotel. Sin embargo, se detuvo a la mitad y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, tecleó otro número. Espero pacientemente el timbrado.

-_¿Aló?_

-Ciao, Falcone…


	14. Memorie

**Después de estar meses enteros sin pasarme por aquí, finalmente les dejo la continuación de este fic, espero les guste. En esta ocasión me enfocaré en un personaje, deseando puedan conocerle un poco mejor. ¡No se olviden de comentar!**

**Nota: para que no haya confusiones, les dejo el formato de este capítulo.**

Presente

_Recuerdos_

_**Pensamientos**_

* * *

_-¡Kohaaaku!_

_El pequeño se dio media vuelta, sólo para ver cómo corría en su dirección con lágrimas en los ojos. Instantes después le tenía fuertemente abrazado a él mientras hipaba, tratando de decirle algo sin lograrlo. Sonrió de medio lado y acarició su cabello lentamente mientras le contemplaba._

_-Tranquilízate… –habló suavemente- Dime qué pasa…_

_-Yo… yo… tú… no quiero… no quiero…_

_En ese momento un hombre vestido de traje negro llegó corriendo hasta ellos, usaba unos lentes oscuros y la expresión de su rostro era seria._

_-¡Joven Masayoshi! –le miró preocupado- ¡Lo siento, no pude hacer nada para detenerle!_

_-Está bien, Aldo –le miró tranquilamente-. Yo me haré cargo._

_-Pero… –trató de objetar._

_-Vamos, vamos, pap__à se molestará si me desobedeces, ¿quieres que le diga? –sonrió._

_-¡No! Quiero decir… no pensaría nunca ir contra sus órdenes, Joven Masayoshi –le miró nervioso._

_-Entonces nadie tiene porqué enterarse, Aldo. Vete, yo me haré cargo._

_El hombre asintió mientras se daba vuelta y marchaba, no sin antes darles una última mirada a ambos. Apenas se quedaron a solas, Kohaku le separó y limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras notaba cómo el llanto iba cediendo._

_-Ohhh… ustedes siempre me dan problemas –fingió quejarse._

_-Mi spiace –gimoteó._

_-Algún día no intercederé por ustedes, comprende que no siempre estaré aquí –se llevó ambas manos a la nuca mientras veía al cielo._

_-Ko… Kohakuuu…_

_Nuevamente comenzó a sollozar, por lo que su hermano se sintió mal y trató de disculparse, comprendiendo que la broma había llegado muy lejos._

_-Ah, ah, ah… ¡sólo bromeo! Vamos, no llores, por favor… no es verdad…_

_-¡Lo es, lo es! –articuló con las manos en el rostro- Lo sé… papà lo dijo… dijo que te marcharías con él._

_Comprendió lo que decía, sabiendo que era verdad. Le quitó las manos del rostro e inclinó un poco, quedando centímetros debajo de su mirada para obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Es cierto que papà lo dijo… pero eso no significa que los abandone. Ustedes para mí son lo más preciado, siempre. Siempre… ante todo… sin importar nada…_

_Le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con lo cual fue suficiente para que el llanto se detuviera; su hermano se enderezó y miró tranquilamente mientras le revolvía el cabello._

_-¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que siempre tendrás tiempo para nosotros?_

_-Lo prometo._

**o0o**

_**-Pero tú nunca cumpliste tu promesa…**_

**o0o**

_-¡Kohaku! –gritó, saludándole con la mano._

_El de ojos jades volteó a verle, dedicándole una mirada seria y sin emoción alguna. Los hombres que iban con él susurraron algo en su oído y simplemente miró al frente, marchándose con ellos hasta un Lamborgini negro, subiéndose sin siquiera despedirse._

_-Ko… haku…_

**o0o**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el despertador, enderezándose en la cama. Miró la fotografía colocada en la cómoda conjunta, molestándose de volver a encontrarle allí, aun cuando siempre la quitaba e incluso tiró a la basura varias veces. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Tomó un baño caliente y vistió con un conjunto azul marino, se cepilló el cabello y bajó a desayunar.

-Madrugaste –le dijo su padre ya sentado a la mesa, mientras consultaba algunas cuestiones laborales en su iPhone.

-Ajá… –respondió sin ánimo, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una caja de leche.

-Enrico llamó –le avisó mientras volteaba a verle.

-¿Tan temprano? –inquirió mientras se servía en un vaso.

-Dijo que debían practicar para la presentación en Salò, que te esperaría donde siempre –continuó mirando su rostro, sin que éste reflejara emoción alguna.

-Entonces iré a verle –comunicó tranquilamente, dejando el traste en el lavabo.

Los ojos verdes de su padre, Kotaro Masayoshi, le siguieron fijamente hasta la puerta, después de lo cual le oyó subir las escaleras y entrar en su cuarto, para bajar instantes después con una caja de caoba en las manos y una mochila al hombro.

-Me voy…

-Que tengas un buen día. No regreses tarde –le recomendó.

-Sí, sí, lo sé –le restó importancia, luego se le escuchó gritar- ¡Y que Luccina no guarde la basura!

Su padre comprendía que se refería a la fotografía donde los trillizos comían pasta, Kohaku miraba a Jun, quien se asombraba de la velocidad con que comía Makoto. Eran buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que le eran dolorosos al más joven de los Masayoshi. A él también le dolía la muerte del primogénito, al igual que al resto de la familia, pero Jun… Jun actuaba indiferente ante la pérdida. Cierto era que su primera reacción fue de incredulidad y rabia, pero luego de eso, no derramó una sola lágrima. Ni una sola vez en los cuatro años desde el fallecimiento de su hermano. Ni siquiera hablaba del tema, rodeándolo siempre y evitando incluso saber de Makoto. Él mismo se sentía culpable de todo.

Por eso mismo no sabía de qué manera comportarse con él; al principio toda la familia Masayoshi les habían prohibido viajar, recluyéndoles en una pequeña casa de campo en Italia con su padre, pero esto fue sólo un pretexto, puesto que Sora no podía ver a sus hijos por recordar el rostro del tercero. Pronto ella salió de esa depresión y los chicos regresaron a Japón, donde pasaron un tiempo con su abuelo hasta que ambos manifestaran querer volver a Italia. Desde entonces, sólo Makoto iba al país del Sol Naciente en vacaciones.

**o0o**

El muchacho embistió contra el torso de su contrincante, sin que lograse tocarle gracias a que retrocedió justo a tiempo. Se detuvieron después de eso.

-¡Pas de touché! –se oyó del árbitro.

-¡Ha~! –gritó el otro, embistiendo

-¡Touché! Gana Derossi –se oyó una voz.

El chico se quitó la careta que usaba en esos momentos, dejando al descubierto unos ojos azules y rizos rubios, por su rostro resbalaban unas gotas de sudor, su respiración era agitada. El muchacho frente a él hizo una reverencia.

-Ha sido un honor jugar contra usted, Joven Derossi.

-No, soy yo quien lo agradece, espero pueda repetirse otro día –sonrió, reverenciando también.

-¡Sí! –se oyó su contestación.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿empezaste sin mí?

El rubio dio media vuelta, sólo para ver que Jun se hallaba a sus espaldas con el pantalón, la chaquetilla, el peto y guante ya puestos y la careta bajo el brazo izquierdo, mientras que en la mano derecha sostenía la espada. Le miró a los ojos, encontrándose con esos jades. Su largo cabello caía por su espalda, dándole un aire muy delicado.

-Oh, tal parece que esta vez será la espada, ¿no? –fue hasta un hombre, quien le quitó el florete y dio la otra arma.

-Si te sientes en desventaja, usaré la mano izquierda –se burló, colocándose en guardia en el piste.

-¿Y subestimar a mi contrincante? –se situó frente a él, poniéndose la careta.

-Yo tampoco lo hago –contestó, colocándose la espada en la mano derecha y poniéndose la careta.

Ambos tiradores se contemplaron en silencio unos segundos antes de animarse a iniciar, finalmente, Derossi atacó. El duelo comenzó, notándose que el nivel de los dos era muy parecido. El asalto se detuvo en unos segundos al haber tocado doble. Se oyó la voz del árbitro.

**o0o**

_-¡Vamos, Jun! –le miró una niña de ojos jades idénticos a los suyos- Puedes hacerlo mejor._

_-Eso intento… –miró fijamente el globo frente a él, tratando de equilibrarlo con la espada._

_-No es muy difícil –colocó su globo sobre su arma, balanceándose y amenazando con caerse-. O al menos, eso creo…_

_-¿Siguen con eso? –les miró un niño de igual apariencia._

_-¡Kohaku! –corrió hasta él la niña._

_-Lysander dice que no podemos iniciar el siguiente ejercicio si antes no acabamos éste –le comunicó Jun, un poco desanimado._

_-¿Y cuánto llevan entrenando? –preguntó el mayor._

_-Un par de días… –se desanimó más._

_-Ohhh, ya veo –les miró Kohaku._

_-Oniichan, ¿cuánto tardaste tú? –le miró soñadoramente la niña._

_-Ah, eso no es muy importante –le revolvió los cabellos-, pero si quieren un consejo, no piensen en ello, sólo disfrútenlo._

_Kohaku tomó la espada y el globo que sostenía su hermana menor, comenzando a balancear el segundo con la primera y a hacer malabares sin dejarlo caer, incluso lo arrojó y volvió a atrapar sin romperlo. Los otros le miraban anonadados._

_-Wow, ¡increíble! –se emocionaron._

_-Inténtenlo –sonrió, revolviéndoles los cabellos a ambos-. Estoy seguro de que serán mejores que yo._

**o0o**

_**-¿Dónde quedó mi hermano? ¿Dónde quedó mi Kohaku?**_

**o0o**

-¿Qué ocurre, Jun? –le contempló largamente el chico de cabello rizado, mientras le pasaba una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

-Nada… –desvió la mirada.

-Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo –sonrió-, te conozco muy bien.

-No es cierto –le miró adustamente-, sólo crees conocerme.

-Nnn… qué decepción que pienses así de mí, pensé que entendías el significado de "Uno para todos…"

-"…y todos para uno" –terminó su frase, limpiándose las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro-; sí, sí, sí… comprendo. Comprendo que lo repites continuamente, quizás si lo dices lo suficiente, tú mismo creas tus palabras.

-Ohhh, alguien se paró del lado izquierdo de la cama –sonrió.

-¡Se dice "con el pie izquierdo"! –le corrigió.

-Ohhh, ¿con que era así? –se rió para sí- Perdona, lo he entendido mal, ¿qué haría sin ti, Jun?

Enrico le revolvió los cabellos y abrazó fuertemente mientras reía con más fuerza. Lentamente el mal humor del japonés se calmó, sonriendo levemente sin que el otro se diera cuenta. La verdad es que no importaba qué hiciera o cómo contestara, Derossi siempre sabía qué hacer, Derossi siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un abrazo cálido cuando hacía falta (y aun cuando no).

-¿Qué dices si vamos a comer pasta? –le miró a los ojos- ¡Quiero un plato enorme de _Vitello__ tonnato_ y_ spagetti_! ¿Qué te apetece?

-Hmmm… _risotto…_ –susurró.

-¡Todo está dicho! –se puso de pie.

De pronto, el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar, por lo que atendió de inmediato. Jun fue por sus cosas para marcharse pronto.

-¿Aló? –contestó entre risas.

-_Ciao, Falcone._

-¡Aqui…! Aquí estoy…

Se detuvo en seco al escucharle. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo se emocionaba cada vez que hablaba con Makoto, pero que no deseaba mostrarlo ante él, aunque lo cierto es que era pésimo tratando de ocultarlo. Cuando la Masayoshi estaba en Italia, Derossi dividía su tiempo entre los dos, luciendo aún más risueño que antes (si esto era posible); cuando ella marchaba, le escribía constantemente y esperaba con ansias contestación de su parte. Se quitó el equipo de esgrima y lo guardó en la mochila que llevaba, depositando con cuidado la espada en la caja de caoba. Consultó su reloj, apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana.

-¡Jun! –le sintió detrás de sí, golpeando suavemente su espalda- ¿Por qué la prisa?

-Me pareció que estabas más interesado contestando el celular que recogiendo tus cosas –contestó mordazmente.

-Vamos, vamos, no hay problema. Le pediré a Marcello y Rinaldo que recojan todo –extendió los brazos, comenzando a ser desvestido por dos hombres.

-Si te importa más tu llamada, por mí no hay apuro –dio media vuelta-. Iré a entrenar a otro lado.

-Jun… ¿estás celoso? –le detuvo de la chamarra.

-¿Celoso? –volteó a verle- ¿De una voz al teléfono? ¿De una niñita que te llama de vez en cuando? ¿De una cobarde que no desea darme la cara? ¡Ni que fuera Tagliariol!

En contestación, Enrico le revolvió nuevamente los cabellos al tiempo que sonreía de una manera simple y sincera. Se cruzó los brazos a la altura de la nuca y miró al techo de manera distraída.

-Perdona, perdona, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

-¡Exacto!

Jun caminó hasta la entrada, sin voltear una sola vez. Abrió la puerta y gritó para que pudiera oírle:

-¿Crees que ese _spagetti_ o el _risotto_ vendrán hasta nosotros? ¡No! ¡Apresúrate!

-Ahhh… perdón… siempre se me olvida… a veces creo que realmente entrarán por esa puerta… –se burló de su comentario.

-¡Pues no es así! –volteó a verlo, esperando por él.

Derossi sonrió, su amigo era muy inestable, pero todo tenía un porqué y él sabía cómo tratarle. Le dijo a sus empleados que iría a la cafetería del Club a desayunar con Jun, heredero del Clan Masayoshi y que no se preocuparan por él. Tomó su mochila, llegando a su lado con pasos grandes y mirando el piso al tiempo que entonaba una melodía. Salieron juntos de ahí.

**o0o**

_**-¿Desde cuándo confié en Derossi?**_

**o0o**

_No lloraría, se había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo, nunca más. Jamás las lágrimas volverían a su rostro, ni siquiera cuando hubiese otra pérdida familiar. Se colocó la ropa negra como cada mañana desde el fatídico día, cumpliendo con las reglas de la Novena. Se ató la corbata negra frente al espejo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio. Aún no transcurría una semana desde que Kohaku se marchara de su lado, desde que Makoto… Makoto… no, no quería pensar en ello y, aun así… aun así…_

_-¡Ah, Makoto! –oyó una voz._

_Por la puerta entró un chico de rizos rubios y conjunto azul cielo con botones dorados, quien sonreía ampliamente. Le contempló unos segundos en silencio y ya iba a aclarar que no era a quien buscaba cuando ese niño sonrió más ampliamente que antes y se rascó la mejilla derecha._

_-Perdona, perdona… me he confundido… pensé que eras Makoto._

_-No…_

_-Sí, puedo verlo, Jun._

_-¿Acaso apenas notas que ella tiene el cabello hasta la cintura y yo no? –se cruzó de brazos, de manera reprobatoria._

_-La verdad es que no me he fijado en ello –rió nervioso-, sólo al verte a los ojos me doy cuenta de mi equivocación._

_-Como sea –se miró al espejo y acomodó la corbata nuevamente, aunque no había necesidad de ello._

_-¿Vas a salir? –le miró con detenimiento._

_-No…_

_-¿Y por qué vistes tan formal? –preguntó inocentemente._

_Le observó con ira, quería arrojarse sobre él, golpearlo y gritar: "¡Porque mi hermano ha muerto! ¡Muerto, muerto! ¿Entiendes el significado? ¡Porque Makoto tiene la culpa de ello! ¡Porque todos esperan que salga de este maldito cuarto y finja que no importa, que puedo seguir adelante!", en vez de ello apretó los puños y reprimió las lágrimas._

_Quizás Enrico notó esto, quizás él se dio cuenta de todo lo que no podía decir, pues sintió cuando revolvió sus cabellos y sonrió sinceramente._

_-No respondas… no debí preguntar…_

**o0o**

-Quizás porque… esa sonrisa era la de Kohaku… –murmuró.

-¿Qué has dicho, Jun? –preguntó el rubio a su lado.

-Eres un tonto, Derossi… –dijo al aire.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró sin entender.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Mi spiace:_ lo siento.**

**El entrenamiento que tienen los niños Masayoshi con las espadas y los globos es común que lo empleen los maestros a los principiantes cuando están enseñando esgrima.**

_**Vitello**__** tonnato**_**: platillo típico de la región de Piamonte, consiste en carne de ternera cocida que se sirve como plato frío de entrada.**

_**Risotto: **_**platillo también de la región de Piamonte, consiste en una manera típica de preparar el arroz con nata y queso parmesano.**

_**Tagliariol**_**: se refiere a Matteo ****Tagliariol, famoso esgrimista italiano, hábil en el manejo de la espada.**


	15. Persecución en el Centro Comercial

El sonido del rebote de la pelota en la pared era lo único que interrumpía la quietud del lugar. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, mientras que su respiración comenzaba a ser cada vez más forzada; pese a ello, continuaba golpeando a la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, empuñando la raqueta cual si fuese una extensión de su brazo. Unos metros detrás de él Momoshiro le veía preocupado, notando que su amigo se encontraba demasiado afectado por todo lo ocurrido.

-Hey, Echizen… deberías dejar eso –volvió a insistir.

No hubo contestación alguna, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Momoshiro simplemente se acercó raqueta al hombro y colocó frente a él, comenzando a devolver los saques.

-¡Escucha, Echizen! ¡Fue la decisión de Kikumaru-senpai! ¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos? ¿Negarnos? ¡Jamás nos lo hubiera perdonado! E incluso si no le apoyáramos, él sería capaz de salir de los Titulares con tal de no darle la espalda –gritó con un solo aliento.

-Oishi-senpai pudo haberle convencido –habló por fin- ¡No debió cruzarse de brazos!

-¡¿Y de qué manera? ¡Tú mismo viste que era imposible razonar con él!

-¡Ya lo sé! –el chico se detuvo, dejando que la pelota pasara a su lado sin intentar devolverla– Pero tenía la esperanza de que… la mirada de su mejor amigo le dijera algo… que sus palabras fueran escuchadas…

-Echizen… –le miró sorprendido Momoshiro al comprender que se sentía impotente.

-¡Senpai es un idiota! –gritó con enfado.

**o0o**

Kikumaru se encontraba tendido sobre la verde hierba mirando los rayos de sol colarse por el follaje del árbol bajo el cual se encontraba. Habían pasado ya seis días desde que saliera del equipo de tenis, sin aparecerse por las canchas, simplemente no podía soportar el ver a los demás entrenar. Makoto había ido a su salón en varias ocasiones, pero él ponía un pretexto y se marchaba con rapidez para no pasar más tiempo a su lado. La chica preguntaba por él al resto de los Titulares, mas sólo encontraba esquivas que iban desde la enfermedad de un familiar hasta compromisos importantes con otros amigos.

Todos respetaban la decisión tomada por el acróbata, aunque sólo Fuji y Kawamura la apoyaban. El más molesto con la situación era Oishi, negándose a entrenar cuando Makoto se encontraba con ellos, puesto que sabía terminaría diciendo lo que no debía, desobedeciendo la última petición de su amigo. Aunque su coraje era grande, lo era más su decepción, no pudiendo creer que Eiji renunció a todo lo que había trabajado por otra persona. Desde entonces, no le hablaba.

En estas y otras cuestiones se debatía el tenista, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Makoto estaba muy agradecida con él al saber que fue por sus palabras que el Seigaku le permitía continuar en el equipo y aunque le había invitado a comer, él rechazó la invitación. Después de esa plática en el lago hubo otra donde las cosas no marcharon nada bien, al menos para él.

Una silueta se sentó a su lado, sin que el pelirrojo le prestara mucha atención, abrió la lata de Ponta que comprase en una tienda cercana y comenzó a tomarlo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien –comentó en voz alta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó serio, sin dejar de observar un rayo de sol.

-Ella es feliz, ¿no? Y su felicidad te la debe a ti –le hizo ver–, eso debería alegrarte.

-¿Entonces porqué duele tanto? –se enderezó, sentándose.

-¡Senpai! Esta no es tu manera de ser, ¡vamos! Levántate y sonríe, no puedo seguir viéndote así –trató de sacarle de su trance.

-Hummm…

Pero Eiji no reaccionó, su mirada se hallaba perdida en una hormiga sobre una mata de hierba. El insecto era feliz así, sin saber que había un mundo mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba, de la misma manera en que Makoto lo era al ignorar lo que él sacrificó por permitirle seguir con el Seigaku. Pese a ello, las últimas palabras cruzadas dolían mucho, al darse cuenta de algo que ya sospechaba pero que aún no admitía.

-Ahhhh, ¿esa no es Makoto? –preguntó de pronto Momoshiro, que era con quien se encontraba.

Eiji volteó al sitio donde el chico señalaba, viendo cómo Makoto salía de una tienda cercana, cargando con varias bolsas de compras, parecía que apenas y podía con todas ellas, por lo que Momoshiro se paró y fue hasta su lado, quitándole la bolsa más grande.

-No deberías cargar con tanto si no puedes –le avisó.

-¡Ah! Momo-senpai, eres tú –sonrió al ver que era alguien conocido.

El chico notó que, pese a ser fin de semana y estar bastante alejada del Seigaku, la tenista aún permanecía disfrazada de chico, usando un conjunto verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Nadie, al verla, podía saber la verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó.

-Vine por unas compras para este fin de semana –avisó como si fuera lo más obvio– ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Vine con Eiji a caminar –avisó.

-¿Kikumaru-senpai? –le miró sorprendida.

-Sí, está por allá –aclaró, señalando el árbol cercano- ¡Hey, Kikumaru-senpai, ven a saludar!

Eiji se sonrojó al verle mirar en su dirección, por lo que sólo atinó a saludar con la mano. Se puso de pie y llegó al lado de los dos, ya que era una descortesía el no hacerlo ahora que le había visto. La chica le saludó afable como lo venía haciendo después del incidente, pero él sólo respondió con un monosílabo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Vas a tu casa? –preguntó Momoshiro al ver el ambiente tenso.

-Ahhh, sí –volteó a verle-. Vine con Sumiko, debe de estar todavía adentro.

-¡Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se escuchó el grito.

Instantes después, la misma adolescente de cabellera castaña que se encontraron en la piscina pública llegaba a su lado. La chica, al verles allí, se molestó ligeramente, aferrándose al brazo de Makoto mientras hacía un puchero.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó mirándoles fijamente.

-Dábamos un paseo –le avisó Momoshiro un poco incómodo con su actitud.

-Es una gran casualidad, ¿no? –volvió a interrogar sin cambiar su semblante- Justo el día en que Makoto-sama y yo salimos a ultimar los detalles de su viaje, se aparecen donde estamos.

-En serio, es una casualidad… –trató de convencerla, para darse cuenta entonces de sus palabras– ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué viaje?

-Ya sabes… el viaje a Italia este fin de semana…

-Cierto, cierto –se rascó la barbilla nervioso.

Kikumaru sintió como si alguien le atravesara una estaca en el pecho. Nadie le había comentado que Makoto regresaba a Italia, aunque eso era entendible puesto que ahora ya no pertenecía al equipo de tenis y, por lo tanto, los demás no tenían obligación de comunicarle esos detalles. Aún así, le dolía que ni siquiera Oishi se lo dijera. De pronto su garganta se cerró, impidiéndole articular palabra alguna y el aire se volvió más y más denso, costándole respirar con normalidad. Sabía que el Seigaku iría al campamento en Italia, pero para ello aún faltaban varios días; durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde su expulsión estaba haciéndose a la idea de que Makoto subiría a un avión cuyo destino era otro país y, quizás, luego del Torneo no regresaría, puesto que su meta estaría cumplida. Ahora, sin embargo, alguien le arrojaba un balde de agua fría para decirle que su partida se había adelantado.

-Siempre olvido que se cambió la fecha, ¿por qué, Makoto? –preguntó el joven.

-Mi abuelo así lo dispuso –aclaró la tenista–, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para ayudarles a los chicos con el italiano, tendremos que improvisar sobre la marcha.

-¡Makoto-sama! ¡Siempre tan amable! –alabó la castaña, mirándole con ojos de cachorro.

-Sumiko… ¿podrías soltarme? –comenzó a molestarse con su actitud– Me incomodas…

-No escuché que dijera lo mismo cuando ese "cara de gato" lo hacía… –se quejó, mirando a Kikumaru.

La italiana sólo agachó la mirada ante el comentario, rogando que los demás no lo tomaran en consideración; su gorra ocultó su mirada del resto. Por su parte, Kikumaru sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo ante las palabras escuchadas, iba a contestar cuando escuchó la voz de Makoto:

-Uno se termina acostumbrando… además… él no se cuelga como tú lo haces…

-¡Pero…!

Iba a reclamar cuando escucharon un grito ahogado detrás de ellos y, al girarse para ver de dónde provenían, se toparon con varias chicas de primaria y secundaria, las cuales compartían algo en común que no podía ser tomado a la ligera ni mucho menos ignorado: pertenecían al Club de Admiradoras de Makoto-kun. Las chicas se acercaron casi en estampida, deseosas de poder hablar con "él" e incluso darle su número de celular. Makoto comprendió que no podía contra todas y definitivamente el quedarse no era una opción, así que comenzó a correr, con los demás siguiéndole.

-¿Cuándo me vi involucrado en esto? –se quejó Momoshiro.

-¡Más importante aún! ¿De dónde salieron? –se quejó Sumiko mientras corría.

-¡Me siguen donde sea que vaya! –aclaró Makoto.

-¡Sólo detente y sonríeles! Seguro que se calman –sugirió Momoshiro.

-¡De ninguna manera! –se molestó Sumiko– ¡Estoy segura de que le harían pedazos!

-¡Pensé que con tantos días estudiando en el Seigaku ellas me restarían importancia y cerrarían su Club! ¡Aún no entiendo porqué sigo siendo su centro de atención! –comentó con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno… –sonrió Kikumaru– La respuesta es muy obvia, ¿no?

Sumiko comprendió de inmediato que Kikumaru se refería al atractivo de la joven, puesto que conocía a Jun y él tenía un gran magnetismo con el sexo contrario. Sin embargo, se abstuvo muy bien de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto, si bien se molestó con el acróbata por el comentario hecho.

Doblaron en algunas esquinas, intentando evadir al mar de hormonas que venía detrás de ellos, sin conseguirlo pese a haber corrido varios metros y aún cargando las bolsas.

-¡Deberíamos separarnos! –gritó Momoshiro.

-¡Sabes que ellas sólo perseguirán a Makoto! –le miró Eiji.

-¡Por eso mismo! –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Tengo una idea! –gritó Sumiko– Pero necesito que todos me sigan.

Los demás asintieron, la adolescente entró en un centro comercial con los demás detrás de ella y luego empujó a Makoto a una puerta abierta, que se cerró detrás de sí. Al ver lo anterior, las chicas se calmaron, comenzando a murmurar decepcionadas. Sobre el marco de la puerta se apreciaba el letrero "Hombres".

-Ahhh… no es justo… –chilló una pelirroja.

-Pero Makoto-kun debe salir alguna vez… –murmuró una castaña.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle "kun" con tanta familiaridad! –se enfadó Sumiko– ¡Es SAMA, SAMA para todas ustedes!

Las demás comenzaron a murmurar y quejarse por la solución de la joven, pero todas tenían la intención de quedarse, así que no había resultado de mucha utilidad, simplemente le tenían ahora prisionera en un baño público.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó en voz baja Eiji.

-Entraré al baño de damas, hay una ventana pequeña en la parte trasera de ambos, necesito que ustedes sigan mis órdenes –miró a los tenistas.

-Entendido –asintieron al unísono.

**oOo**

Su situación no había cambiado mucho. Seguía estando a merced de ese mar de hormonas y ahora no tenía escapatoria. No debió haber dejado que Sumiko le convenciera de seguir sus órdenes. De pronto escuchó unos golpes detrás de sí y notó que Momoshiro se encontraba del otro lado del vidrio de la ventana del sitio. Se acercó a él presurosa.

-Momo-senpai…

-Hola, Makoto –sonrió.

-¿Alguna otra brillante idea? –se quejó.

-De hecho, sí, Sumiko tiene algunas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y entró Eiji, quien se acercó a ella aún cuando no le mirara directamente.

-Deberías de regresar a tu género… –comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Por si no lo han notado, estoy en un baño de hombres, ¡no puedo salir de aquí como una chica! –les hizo ver.

-Sal por la ventana, Momo se encargará de que no te vean, yo me haré cargo de las chicas de la puerta. Entra por la ventana del baño de mujeres, cámbiate pronto con Sumiko y asunto arreglado –explicó el acróbata sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Suena bien –sonrió.

La tenista comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de los chicos. Momoshiro se encargó de que nadie del Centro Comercial notara que un "chico" entraba en el baño de mujeres por la ventana o corrían el riesgo de que llamaran a Seguridad. Al entrar en el sitio ya Sumiko les esperaba ansiosa.

-Ma-ko-to-sa-ma... –canturreó feliz– Lo cierto es que me gusta mucho cómo te ves de pantalón, ¡pero adoro comprar lindos atuendos para ti!

Makoto suspiró al ver cómo sacaba de unas bolsas nuevas ropa muy femenina, seguro la compró mientras ella estaba encerrada y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerla vestir a su gusto.

Kikumaru trató de distraer a las chicas del frente lo suficiente para que no vieran a Makoto salir como chica, pues aún así corrían el riesgo de ser identificada por una de ellas. Finalmente, al ver cómo una cabellera castaña y otra azabache salían del lugar renunció a su propósito y marchó de allí.

-Ma… Makoto… ¿eres tú? –le miró asombrado Momoshiro al verle llegar a la fuente, lugar donde quedaron de reunirse.

Sumiko contempló feliz su obra: había hecho que la tenista se pusiera zapatillas blancas, una falda rosa y blusa de tres cuartos blanca con algunos lazos; su largo cabello caían ondulado sobre su espalda sin adorno alguno. Una pulsera de plata y un collar completaban la imagen.

-No te burles, Momoshiro… –masculló molesta.

Kikumaru no tardó en llegar, adoptando la misma postura que su amigo al ver el cambio de imagen de la chica. Sin embargo, por su mirada se notaba que no estaba cómoda con la situación.

-¿Dónde quedó la otra ropa? –preguntó Momoshiro.

-La dejamos en el baño, no podíamos sacarla en las manos sin causar sospechas –sonrió Sumiko.

-¡Amaba ese conjunto! –se quejó la otra.

-Puede comprar decenas de otros, Makoto-sama.

-No es lo mismo, Sumiko… no tienes derecho a tomar ese tipo de decisiones por mí –dijo fríamente–. Sabes perfectamente que tu actitud me desagrada. De ahora en adelante, no te metas en mi camino

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso, no podían creer que hablara con tanta sinceridad y menos que tratase de esa manera a su amiga, quien parecía idolatrarle por el simple hecho de existir. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. La castaña agachó el rostro y finalmente, dijo:

-Ser rechazada de esa manera, con ese tono de voz… ¡creo que estallaré de alegría! –sonrió, llevándose las manos a ambas mejillas completamente sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Ella te acaba de tratar con la punta del pie y tú sólo puedes quererle más! –se exasperó Momo.

-Claro que mi felicidad hubiera sido completa si Makoto-sama lo hubiera dicho vestida de chico –se turbó, sonrojándose aún más.

Los chicos se petrificaron ante lo escuchado, ¡Sumiko estaba loca!

-Su-chan… –murmuró la azabache– Hay algo que debes de entender…

-¿Qué ocurre, Makoto-sama? –le miró con ojos soñadores.

-Yo no soy él… –susurró apenas audiblemente– él está muerto… debes de entenderlo… ni Jun ni yo tomaremos nunca su lugar… no puedes seguir pensando de esa manera… resígnate…

La chica se paralizó con lo dicho, se dejó caer al suelo sin decir palabra alguna y comenzó a sollozar. Por su parte, Makoto se marchó corriendo lo más rápido que podía. El llanto de Sumiko aumentó de intensidad. Momoshiro se arrodilló.

-¡Kikumaru-senpai, ve detrás de ella! –le dijo al otro.

-Pero… –trató de objetar.

-¡Eres más veloz que yo! ¡Hazlo!

Kikumaru asintió, marchándose en el acto. No sabía dónde podía estar pero comprendía que con esas zapatillas no podía llegar muy lejos. Preguntó a la gente de los alrededores si la habían visto pero sólo obtuvo negativas. Finalmente, tras algunas horas de búsqueda decidió probar suerte en la casa de la tenista, dirigiéndose hacia allá.

**oOo**

Quizás estaba exagerando. Comprendía que Kikumaru sólo quería ayudarle a Makoto a cumplir su meta, pese a ello, no podía disminuir su enfado al darse cuenta de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, todo lo que había tirado a la basura: horas de arduo entrenamiento, desveladas, sacrificio de horas de estudio, anteponer al tenis a fiestas y salidas con amigos… No, aún no comprendía su decisión, aún no la aceptaba, aún no…

-¿Ryoma?

Miró delante de sí, topándose con la chica de trenzas, quien le miraba un poco preocupada. Desde metros atrás le había divisado y también a la manera en que pateaba una lata para descargar parte de su enfado. Le había observado desde hace días, notando su cambio de humor y el porqué del mismo, aunque no había dicho nada al respecto.

-Sakuno, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Vengo de casa de una amiga, me dirigía a la cancha de tenis, veo que vienes de ella –respondió, notando su equipo al hombro.

-Ahhh… sí… –contestó, agachando la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sí…

-Ryoma, ¿sigues pensando en Kikumaru-senpai, no es así? –se atrevió a inquirir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –se asombró.

-A veces me es muy fácil leerte –se puso nerviosa, bajando la vista y jugando con sus manos.

-Sakuno, sé que tus planes eran otros, pero… ¿podrías acompañarme un rato? –pidió, causando que se sonrojara.


End file.
